A dustland fairytale
by Looop
Summary: [ouat verse]. Cada cuento tiene un final; lástima que a este jamás lo dejaron llegar al "y vivieron felices por siempre".
1. Poor unfortunate souls

¡Hola!, aquí les traigo una nueva historia inspirada en la famosa serie Once Upon a Time. He leído varios one shots e historias en el fandom en inglés con esta idea,y quise contribuir con esto. Además las parejas de Fairy Tail siempre me han recordado a los cuentos de hadas (aunque en esta historia, los cuentos están un poco retorcidos, mezcla de disney y su versión original). No les puedo decir cada cuanto voy a actualizar, pero espero no tardar mucho entre actualizaciones.

Sin más preámbulos, aquí les presento el capitulo uno. Espero y les guste (y que no se confundan por el pasado/presente).

¡Besos!

 _ **Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail, Once upon time, y las historias de princesas me pertenecen. Lo único que me pertenece es esta historia que he creado sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 **Poor unfortunate souls**

* * *

 **Pasado. Fiore (Isvan)**

La sirena nadaba lo más rápido que su pobre aleta (lastimada, y con varias raspaduras) podía. Sentía ya como el agua estaba más fría e incluso sentía el hielo chocar contra ella, pero debía darse prisa. Porque lo que escuchó hace unos minutos de la boca de Invel, el brujo del mar, fue suficiente para hacer que su corazón se detuviese. _Muévete Juvia, hay que llegar a tiempo_ , se dijo mientras evitaba a los leones de mar; pero también porque estaba consciente de que si se detenía, aunque fuese un segundo, ellos la atraparían.

Invel tiene vigilantes en todo el mar, y está segura de que en estos momentos la está mirando. Esos ojos fríos la están siguiendo, está decidiendo que hacerle una vez tenga sus manos sobre ella, ¿pero es posible que sabiendo eso, no le importe ni un comino? Porque ella puede aguantar todo, que la torturen, que la encarcelen incluso, menos que le toquen un cabello a _él._

El príncipe y futuro rey del reino de _Isvan_ : Gray. Aquel que fue nacido bajo la primera luna de invierno y obtuvo así, una magia única de hielo. El hombre que ella ama con toda su alma y por quien dejaría el mar si se lo pidiera. Pero ahora… ahora era su deber protegerlo.

Ya que el _Ser Oscuro_ se había enterado de las habilidades de Gray. Se había enterado de otro tipo de magia existente en Fiore; alguien que no era su subordinado había heredado una magia increíble y él no iba a dejar que nadie tuviese más poder que él. Juvia lo sabe, el Ser Oscuro solo tiene dos maneras de tratar a seres mágicos: 1) los hace sus aliados o 2) los asesina a sangre fría tras rehusarse a él. Y Juvia conoce a Gray demasiado bien, sabe que inmediatamente rechazará su propuesta si hay una.

Y Juvia no puede soportar la idea de ver a un Gray muerto en su vida.

A lo lejos escucha los gritos de marineros, se da cuenta que ha llegado a la costa y sin pausar, acelera hacia donde está el palacio. En aquel final entre mar y tierra. Donde Gray siempre la espera.

Su corazón se acelera cuando lo ve ahí, sentado sobre una roca. No trae puesta su ropa de realeza, sino que tiene una ropa común como la que siempre usa cuando se mete al mar a jugar con ella; cuando es un chico libre, o así se lo ha dicho a ella miles de veces. Porque Gray nunca finge ser alguien más en su presencia, y siempre lo ve sonriente a diferencia de cuando lo ve con otras personas (más específicamente, con otros miembros del palacio). Con ella siempre juega, siempre le cuenta sus sueños y como habría deseado surcar por los océanos, pero sus responsabilidades no lo dejan.

Incluso siempre, Gray le hacía una figurita de hielo cada que se veían. Siempre de cosas que ella no conocía pero quería hacerlo. Una bailarina, una mariposa, unos copos de nieve… cosas que Juvia jamás ha podido tener en su vida. Pues ella no tiene piernas para hacer esos movimientos de baile, las mariposas no nadan cerca del agua, y los copos de nieve siempre se desasían antes de llegar al mar.

Pero Gray le dice que no se preocupe por ello, pues él siempre le enseñaría el mundo que ella desconoce. Por eso cuando lo ve ahí haciendo una flor de hielo, sale del agua y se sienta en la arena en movimientos bruscos y el corazón acelerado. Porque él sigue vivo. El Ser Oscuro no ha llegado a él.

Pero no deben de tentar su suerte.

—¡Gray-sama! —lo llama mientras se acerca a él arrastrando. Gray se preocupa al ver su estado.

Pues por un momento Juvia se olvidó de lo maltratada que estaba su aleta, pero al ya no estar en movimiento el dolor le llegó a montones.

—¡Juvia! —trata de ayudarla, y la apoya sobre una roca cerca del mar. Le pregunta quien le ha hecho eso (hielo se comenzó a formar bajo sus pies, pues aunque no lo demostraba estaba enojado). —Juvia háblame, vamos.

—Gray-sama…—murmuró, mirándolo a los ojos. Le dolía preocuparlo. —Tienes que irte. Estas tierras ya no son seguras para ti.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Invel, el brujo del mar… él descubrió tus poderes. Descubrió que Juvia viene a este reino a verte y la siguió, entonces te vio. — Se mordió el labio; sus ojos ya tenían lágrimas. —Y él se lo dijo al Ser Oscuro.

Para nadie era secreto quien era ese Ser Oscuro, todos en las tierras mágicas lo conocían. Incluso su nombre hacía temblar a aquellos que habitaban el país de Edolas (aquel que está bajo al reinado de la temible reina de corazones, Irene). Por eso cuando aquellas palabras salieron de la boca de Juvia Gray sintió temor. No por él, sino por lo que ese sujeto podría hacerle a su familia, y por lo que sabe podría hacerle a Juvia por venir a contarle. También temió por su pueblo, aquel que había guardado el secreto de su magia.

El Ser Oscuro era un destructor, aquel que deja humo negro por donde pasa.

—Avisaré a la guardia, no dejaré que ese sujeto toque estas tierras, avisaré a mi padre y-

—Gray-sama, eso será inútil.

Y ambos lo sabían, nadie podía hacerle frente a él. Ni mucho menos cuando su arma para manipular los dejaba en desventaja.

Gray chisteó y agarró ambas manos de Juvia, mientras le promete que eso no importa, que él se enfrentará al Ser Oscuro; que es lo suficientemente fuerte para darle batalla. Y Juvia le cree, por un momento cree que Gray podrá vencerlo al escuchar la seguridad en su voz. Por lo que suspira y se apoya en él, tranquilizándose al escuchar los latidos de su corazón; y Gray la abraza, porque no sabe lo que venga adelante.

(Lamentablemente la preocupación y amor entre esta sirena y su príncipe, fue lo que los maldijo a ambos).

—Efectivamente Juvia, sería inútil. — Y esa voz los hizo mirar hacia atrás.

Donde Invel los miraba con una sonrisa, mientras que usaba sus tentáculos para alejar a Juvia de Gray. El príncipe rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzó a crear hielo de sus manos, pero un humo negro a metros de él lo hizo temblar.

—Espero y no te molestes, pero el señor Oscuro necesita hablar a solas contigo príncipe. Juvia y yo te tenemos que dejar.

—¡No!, ¡Juvia!

—¡Gray-sama!

Y esa, fue la despedida del príncipe y su sirena.

 **Presente. Magnolia.**

En las calles del pueblo de Magnolia sus habitantes caminan listos para empezar otro día de trabajo. La escuela en el centro da la bienvenida a los niños, y un pequeño _diner_ ha abierto ya. Su dueña Mirajane les sonríe a los primeros clientes del día, mientras su hermana menor va apenas llegando y cuelga su cazadora roja para ponerse el mandil.

Es común ver lleno el lugar a estas horas de la mañana, pues algunas veces cuando no se alcanza a desayunar deciden detenerse ahí, incluso hay niños comiendo panqueques en unas mesas. Y es que a todos les encantaba ir y ver a la sonriente Mirajane. A quien pareciera pajarillos pasean por cada lugar que pasa. Y eso le parece extraño a los adultos del pueblo, menos a los niños quienes piensan que cada vez que ven eso, es como si miraran a una _princesa._

Cual cierto están ellos, ¿no?

Pero sus palabras inocentes solo quedan ahí, en palabras, ya que nadie le creerá a lo que un niño dice. Ni mucho menos cuando el alcalde del pueblo les resta importancia y para mandar a quemar a escondidas los cuentos de hada que hay en las bibliotecas. Ya que nadie debería de vivir en fantasía, todos deben de aceptar esta realidad.

—¡Buenos días! — saludan entrando al diner mientras se acomoda en la barra. —Un jugo de naranja, Lissana.

—En un momento te lo hago Natsu, aguanta.

Y Natsu Dragneel es el nombre de ese chico que apenas pasaba los veintitrés años. El hermano menor del alcalde del pueblo y su asistente personal.

Y uno de los detonantes para lanzar aquella maldición años atrás por el Ser Oscuro.

* * *

En el hospital las enfermeras visitaban a sus pacientes para darles sus medicamentos y desayuno respectivamente. Unos han sido dados de alta y otros han entrado por resfriados comunes o heridas leves (como chichones y esas cosas).

Se puede escuchar el eco de unas zapatillas de piso por el pasillo, es una enfermera de cabello plateado quien está leyendo su carpeta mientras camina. Lee varias veces a la paciente que está teniendo sin creer que no haya habido ninguna mejoría en ella, incluso cuando comparte sus preocupaciones con sus compañeros sabe que no es la única que encuentra extraño lo que ocurre. Pues la paciente cuando llegó, ya tiempo atrás, no presentó ninguna herida externa ni interna. No había trauma alguno, y sus signos vitales estaban sin ninguna anomalía.

Entonces, ¿por qué Lucy Heartfilia no despertaba de su coma?

—Buenos días Yukino. —La saluda Minerva mientras le pasa un capuchino. — ¿Vas a ver a Lucy?

—Hoy le tocan ejercicios de pierna, pero quería leer de nuevo su historial.

—No importa cuánto leas, no hay nada _aquí._

Y para alguien más esas palabras podrían ser normales, quizás las de hacer a un lado el tema y avanzar, pero Yukino sabe mejor que nadie. Minerva no es alguien que solo habla por hablar, y sabe más de lo que aparenta.

Pero algo le dice que hay cosas que no puede decirle y por eso le deja esas pequeñas pistas.

—Anda ve, Lucy te espera.

Yukino asiente, mientras abre la puerta de la habitación y observa a Lucy. Una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios quien lleva dormida…

… _¿Qué?_

 _¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Lucy Heartfilia en coma?_

Por alguna extraña razón tratar de recordar cuanto, le traía un dolor de cabeza.

 **Pasado. Fiore. (Crocus)**

En un castillo una chica de diecinueve años se arregla por octava vez su vestido rosa. Mira que su cabello rubio esté perfectamente peinado y que su corona no caiga. Mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, sonríe cuando la corona no cae.

—Lucy-sama estás perfecta, no tienes que preocuparte. —Le dice Yukino, su dama de compañía quien había ayudado a vestirse.

—Quiero verme bien, —dijo mirándose nuevamente en el espejo. —Oye Yukino, ¿has recibido alguna carta de Isvan?

Más específicamente, una carta de Gray. Su príncipe amigo de otro reino quien desde su última carta le había contado que estaba enamorado. Y que le iba a confesar sus sentimientos a esa persona. _Juvia, así se llama su enamorada._ Pensó Lucy con una sonrisa. Pues su amigo decía tantas cosas bonitas de esa chica, que ella era muy feliz. Porque todos merecen amor en esta vida, y la realeza no es la excepción.

Yukino le dijo que no había cartas de aquel reino, y tras su permiso, se retiró de su habitación.

Mientras que Lucy volvía a pensar sobre el gran evento que se llevaría esa noche. Pues este iba a ser el baile en su honor por ser su último día teniendo diecinueve años de edad… y también, el último baile que asistirá por un tiempo. Pues cuando cumpla los veinte años, su dedo con una rueca se pinchará, y quedará durmiendo hasta cierto tiempo.

Se preocupaba al principio de ello, cuando su hada madrina se lo dijo hace dos años se rompió a llorar. Ya que creyó que dormiría para siempre, porque nadie podría despertarla. El amor verdadero era difícil de encontrar, y nadie quería asociarse con una princesa maldecida, así que decidió llorar sin dar batalla.

Hasta que lo conoció a _él._ El chico que paseaba por el bosque y la hacía sentir viva.

—¡Lucy! — ella se gira al escuchar su voz, y sonríe al verlo sentado en su ventana. Ya no se sorprende, pues ya son muchas las veces que se cuela por su ventana.

—Natsu…—susurró, corriendo a abrazarlo. Él ya había cruzado media habitación. —Viniste…

—Claro que vine Lucy… nadie va a evitar que venga a verte.

—¿Ni tu hermano?

 _Zeref._ Pensó Natsu con amargura mientras la abrazaba más fuerte. Al mismo tiempo que pega su frente con la de ella. Lucy no comprendía porque Zeref tenía tanta peste en ella.

—Ni él ni nadie. Al fin de cuentas él no sabe que estoy aquí, no estaba cuando me fui. —Decía mientras pegaba su frente con la de ella. Sonrió. —Además te hice una promesa, ¿no?

Ella también sonríe –sonrojada-, y se siente algo valiente para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Prometiste que me despertarías. Prometiste que con un beso tú me despertarías.

 **Presente. Magnolia.**

Cerca del diner en una heladería, Natsu mira como un chico se despide a una niña que fue a comprarse un cono de chocolate. Lo saluda mientras este lo invita a entrar, y no se sorprende al ver como otro chico está trabajando sobre un bloque de hielo (con protector de ojos, guantas y toda la cosa).

—Hey ¿Qué tratas de hacer esta vez?

—Hola Natsu. No lo sé. Puede ser un cisne, unas flores, una ardilla… no lo sé. Veamos que sale.

—En lugar de estar desperdiciando nuestro hielo deberías ayudarme a pintar este lugar, Gray. Se ve de porquería.

El príncipe Gray… quien tras la intervención del Ser Oscuro había caído también. Y junto al rey, ahora trabajan en una heladería en aquel pueblo de Magnolia. Pero al igual que los demás no recuerda nada. En su memoria renovada, él siempre ha sido residente de Magnolia. Loke (quien es el sujeto quien atendió a la niña) siempre ha sido su amigo al igual que Natsu y las hermanas Strauss, y la heladería es un negocio de familia.

Y aquella magia que lo hizo una vez único y el blanco perfecto para el Ser Oscuro, fue drenada de él. ¿Pero quién lo recordaba como el príncipe de hielo?, nadie. Ni él lo hacía. Para Gray, él era solo un chico atascado en este pueblo, sin oportunidad de ser algo más. Porque su vida debía dedicarse a la tienda que le dejaron sus padres; aquellos que pasaron a mejor vida siendo él pequeño.

—Ahora que lo veo mejor, sí que le falta una buena mano de obra, — decía Natsu mientras veía la caja de sabores, preguntándose a sí mismo cual pedir.

—Yo creo que se ve bien de azul.

—Se ve bien, lo admito… pero creo que le deberíamos dar más vida.

Gray sin saber por qué, se enojó: —Loke, el azul es un color lleno de vida, y es el color de-

(El mar, el cielo, las moras, escamas, una aleta, y un cabello que ha estado soñando por un tiempo).

Natsu y Loke lo miraron entre sorprendidos y preocupados.

—¿Gray?

Parpadeó un par de veces: — Nada… es solo una jaqueca.

—En ese caso entonces atiéndeme, quiero un cono con cuatro esferas. Dos de chocolate, una de vainilla y una de pistacho.

—Háztelo tú, estoy ocupado.

—¡Pero es tu negocio Gray!

Entonces se escucha la campana de la puerta, y los tres chicos voltean para ver como el alcalde del pueblo entra con una amistosa sonrisa.

—Buenos días caballeros.

—Buenos días señor.

—Hey hermano.

Más Gray se queda en silencio. Porque desde que tiene memoria, el alcalde la ciudad le ocasiona escalofríos y mala espina. No importaba que fuera hermano de Natsu, él desconfiaba plenamente de él.

—Creo que no viene por un helado porque no le gustan mucho—trató de aligerar el ambiente Loke, pues sabe lo que su amigo piensa del recién llegado. —¿Lo podemos ayudar?

—Solo venía a hacer un anuncio. Hoy se pronostica una tormenta así que ir a los muelles puede ser muy peligroso. Así que no les recomiendo acercarse porque sé que gustan de ir al bar de los Alberona.— Entonces su mirada se posó en Gray. Era como si ese mensaje fuera especial para él. Una advertencia quizás. —Ah Natsu, que bueno que estás aquí. Necesito que lleves algo por mí a la estación de policía.

—Sí sí, solo déjame comprar mi helado.

Loke miró al alcalde: —Tomaremos en cuenta su advertencia señor, muchas gracias.

El de cabellos oscuros sonríe.

—Deja de llamarme señor, Loke, me hace sentir viejo. Dime Zeref a secas.

 **Pasado. Fiore (Isvan)**

Invel lanzó a Juvia en una jaula y abrió su caldero. Mientras que la sirena usaba su aleta para tratar de romper las varillas de metal, pero todo era inútil. Se sentía derrotada, _fracasada._ Había fallado en proteger a Gray y ahora el Ser Oscuro estaba con él.

Mira a Invel, ese brujo que está creando pociones para engañar a otras sirenas y tritones. Pero piensa, y si le propone un trato ¿tal vez la dejaría ir a dónde Gray? _No. No lo haría. Él jamás traicionaría al Ser Oscuro._ Pensó.

—Te lo dije una vez Juvia, el mundo de allá no es para nosotros. Nuestra lealtad es para-

—El Ser Oscuro. —Lo interrumpió Juvia mientras lo miraba con odio. —Pero Juvia jamás le dará su lealtad.

El brujo la miró sin sorpresa.

—Sabía que dirías eso, pero dime, Juvia. —Pausó un poco continuando con su poción. —¿No lo harías por ese príncipe tuyo que tanto adoras?

—Que…

—Si te dijera que nuestro señor planea dejarlo en paz a cambio de tu lealtad, ¿lo harías?

Y fue ahí cuando todo le cayó como fuertes rocas. Todo era una trampa. Que ella escuchara aquella conversación había sido una trapa: ellos habían querido que fuera con Gray. Habían querido que ella supiera que el Ser Oscuro llegaría a donde estaban.

Estaban usando su amor en su contra.

—El tiempo pasa Juvia, no estaría sorprendido si en estos instantes el príncipe de hielo se ha drenado por completo.

Y Juvia llora. Porque no sabe si realmente hará una diferencia, pero ella ya ha firmado aquel contrato dorado que flotó hacia su jaula. Llora porque puede escuchar la promesa de Gray de que él le haría frente a aquel ser malvado. Y llora, porque ve como una perturbadora sonrisa a aparecido sobre el rostro de Invel.

—Y ahora debo de cobrar el pago por tu inicial traición.

Y algo en la garganta de la sirena se apagó.

Mientras que el contrato la frase _Juvia le otorga su lealtad al Ser Oscuro Zeref_ brilla cual hecha de oro.

 **Presente. Magnolia.**

En el muelle una chica de cabellos azules camina. Observa como las nubes están tapando el cielo azul, y las gaviotas vuelan en lado contrario para protegerse. Unas ganas inmensas de meterse al mar se hacen presentes, pero se aguanta pues sabe que si se pone a nadar y la tormenta estalla, seguramente no la libraría.

Mira que personas están cerrando sus negocios, incluso han dado salida en escuelas. No falta nada para que Cana (la hija del dueño del bar donde trabaja) la venga a buscar para que se refugie en el lugar. Y en efecto ella viene, tiene un paraguas en la mano y una gabardina en la otra, la cual la coloca sobre Juvia: Aquella chica muda que se había encontrado caminando en la costa meses atrás.

La recuerda aún con unos trapos viejos que parecían haber sido en otro tiempo una buena ropa, y tambaleaba mucho (como si no supiese caminar). La llevó al hospital cuando la notó débil y Porlyusica le inyectó un suero; el alcalde había llegado minutos después a la habitación donde ella estaba con la extraña.

Y también él le pidió dejarlo a solas con Juvia. Y esos quince minutos, serían siempre un misterio para Cana Alberona. Solo sabe que después de eso, Juvia no quiso separarse de ella. A lo que nos lleva ahora a ver como la castaña se lleva de la mano a su muda amiga, sintiendo como esta le aprieta la mano.

Sabe que Juvia le quiere decir muchas cosas, lo siente.

Pero más que nada, sabe que su amiga se ha tensando totalmente cuando ambas ven al alcalde Zeref de pie frente al bar.

—Oh, buenas tardes Cana, _Juvia._

Y Juvia se aguanta las ganas de echar un grito.

(Un grito que sabe, jamás será escuchado).

* * *

 _Poor unfortunate souls_

 _In pain, in need_

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Todos vieron los guiños hacia la sirenita, la bella durmiente y frozen, espero (aunque fue muy obvio). La historia se ve confusa en estos momentos. Toda la onda del Ser Oscuro y Zeref tiene muchos huecos que se irán resolviendo a lo largo de los capitulos. Además si están al tanto de OUAT, sabrán que nadie tiene recuerdos, salvo él. Y pocos seleccionados.

En el siguiente capitulo veremos a otros personajes y sus historias, y veremos flashbacks del primer encuentro entre nuestra sirena y su príncipe, Lucy y Natsu, y como fue que se llevó a cabo la maldición (y porqué, Zeref le tiene grima a Lucy). He de confesar que estoy muy emocionada con esto, y ya quiero escribir cuando Gray y Juvia se vuelvan a encontrar al igual que las otras parejas (que irán apareciendo).

En fin me despido, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado.

 **Looop**


	2. Little town, it's a quite village

_**Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail, Once upon time, y las historias de princesas me pertenecen. Lo único que me pertenece es esta historia que he creado sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **Capitulo II**

 **Little town, it's a quite village**

* * *

 **Pasado. Fiore. Meses antes de la maldición.**

En una pequeña casa de madera una chica caminaba de un lado para otro. Papeles estaban adornado el suelo mientras que otros los llevaba ella en brazos. Su vestido (gastado, y un poco sucio) se lleva de encuentro dichos papeles. Pero parece no darse cuenta, pues en voz alta está hablando (diciendo que si tuviera las herramientas necesarias, su experimento estaría terminado).

Y si alguien la viera hablar a la nada de seguro dirían que está loca, pero a ella le vale un comino. El pueblo ya la tacha de una chiflada por inventar artefactos, que la evadan como plaga le daba igual. Como su fallecido padre le dijo una vez _"Levy, naciste en una época muy atrás a la que merecías, pero no dejes que sus mentes ignorantes detengan la tuya."_

Y ahí estaba Levy. Echando andar todos aquellos artefactos que ella y su padre habían comenzado a crear pero que por una enfermedad, este último no tuvo la oportunidad de ver. Pero allí estaban todos. Incluso la que ella llamó _lunterna_ puesto a que era un artefacto que te brindaba luz de noche sin necesidad de encender un candelabro, una antorcha o vela; solo había necesitado un tubo de fibra con tapa de latón y un lente de cristal.

Su meta había sido hacer muchas para la gente del pueblo, más por los niños que juegan hasta que se pone el sol y las mujeres que salen a ir por su esposos a la taberna, pero solo recibió burlas de parte de todos.

A lo que una sola linterna yace en el estante donde otros objetos reposan.

— Pero un día a alguien le encantarán estas cosas— dijo mientras se sentaba en un sofá y abría un libro. —Tal y como papá dijo, no me debo dar por vencer.

Y justo cuando se iba a poner a disfrutar de una historia romántica, alguien tocó a su puerta. Sorprendida pues casi nadie la visita, se levantó con lentitud.

Más cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Freed del otro lado de esta. Más porque aquel hombre no vivía en el pueblo, y su único negocio era cobrar los impuestos del rey. Pero eso no quiere decir que era un desconocido, pues era una de las pocas mentes que a Levy le agrada.

— Buenos días Freed-san. Pase por favor.

— Me temo que debo rechazar su invitación Levy-san, solo vengo para dar un aviso. Ya lo dejé dicho al pueblo, pero sé que ellos y usted no están en los mejores términos.

Ni lo negó, solo esperó a que continuara.

— Por decreto del rey quedan prohibidas las salidas fuera del pueblo hasta nuevo aviso. Tal parece que por el bosque se han escuchado lamentos de animales, y teme que alguien salga lastimado por ello —suspiró—, la última vez que un mensajero pasó por ahí regresó con heridas. Según dice algo lo había atacado.

— ¿Un animal?

—... Dijo que no era humano, pero tampoco animal. Por lo que me tomo el atrevimiento a pedirle Levy-san, no salga fuera del pueblo por estos días. Sé que suele ir a buscar objetos para completar inventos, pero por el momento el bosque queda fuera de su alcance.

Levy asintió, mientras que el hombre sonreía y daba media vuelta listo para irse, no sin antes sacar un libro y entregárselo.

— Tenga, lo terminé de leer en el camino. Y creo que le gustará leerlo.

Sonrió aceptando el regalo mientras lo iba irse. Agradeció de corazón sus palabras y cerró la puerta mientras leía una pequeña nota dentro del libro.

 _"Espero y sea de su gusto, sé que le gusta la fantasía y creo esta será de su interés. Es una recopilación de historias, incluso una trata de un príncipe hechizado por una bruja, es una muy popular..."_

—... Leyenda de Fiore.

Fue bueno que Levy naciera con esa mente brillante, pues de no ser así, ¿cómo habría atado cabos con la leyenda que estaba leyendo, al bosque que recientemente le han prohibido visitar?

 **Presente. Magnolia.**

Días después de la tormenta en Magnolia, en la alcaldía, Zeref mira como Natsu platica con Erza; la sheriff del pueblo. Ella está informando como ha estado el pueblo en el transcurso de la semana, y que tenían a un tal Bacchus en celda pues hizo escándalo a media calla embriagado. Ah, y que alguien ha estado cortando las rosas del jardín de Irene. Pero no había nada serio. Magnolia era un pueblo muy tranquilo.

Y era porque Zeref así lo prefería. Que todo fuera lento sin salirse de la rutina; lo que menos necesita es que sus peones de ajedrez dieran un mal movimiento estropeando sus planes. Todo era mejor así. Además de que todos sin sus memorias eran más felices. Eran ignorantes de sus mundos de origen donde todo era más complicado. Lo mejor era _este_ presente donde todos estaban en una burbuja (pausados, pues el mundo que está más afuera se movía con más velocidad).

Pero Zeref sabe que no debe tentar su suerte. Por lo que todas las noches patrulla las calles de Magnolia a poner más barreras. No puede permitir que nadie entre, ni mucho menos que salga. Quien sabe qué pasaría si alguien real se encontrara con ellos.

Suspira. Escuchando como alguien toca a su puerta.

—Adelante.

—Buenos días alcalde. — Saluda Mirajane Strauss, quien viste un lindo vestido amarillo mientras que tiene una canasta a la mano. El alcalde le regresa la sonrisa.

—Buenos días Mirajane, ¿a qué debo tu visita?

—Natsu me pidió ayer que le preparara un croissant porque estaría muy ocupado como para comer—respondió revelando el contenido de la canasta. —Es un buen chico, ¿no?

—Es el mejor hermano que alguien puede tener, sin dudarlo.

Y esa era otra razón por la que Zeref prefería este mundo. Pues Natsu su hermano menor lo amaba y lo ponía ante todos. Aquí él era su prioridad. Y nada ni nadie le quitarían eso.

(La única persona que podría hacerlo dormía bajo un hechizo que sabe no se romperá).

—Tengo que contradecirlo en eso señor. Elfman y Lissana son los mejores hermanos que yo podría pedir.

—Hay objeciones en eso, pero todos somos libres de opinar diferente—se levantó aceptando aquella canasta. —Gracias por tener la molestia de venir a entregármela. Permíteme compensarte con algo.

Entonces el alcalde miró una fruta roja que estaba en un montón sobre su escritorio, y con una sonrisa ladina cogió una. Cuanto poder podía tener esa fruta. Cual desperdicio tuvo en aquel tiempo.

—Ten Mirajane, el manzano acaba de dar sus primeros frutos. Sé la primera en probarla.

La mujer de cabellos blancos aceptó el regalo, y con una sonrisa se fue de la oficina. Mientras que le daba una mordida a aquella brillante y roja manzana.

No entiende porqué, un miedo la invadió mientras la comía.

* * *

En la cafetería Lissana le sirve café a Gray, quien tiene ojeras que cualquiera notaría a metros de distancia. Desde que llegó le preguntó si acaso había tenido una mala noche (clara había sido la doble intención de sus palabras. Pero Gray solo gruñó exigiendo café (lo escuchó mascullar que dejaría que Loke se las arreglara solo en la heladería).

—Cambia esa cara Gray, espantas a los clientes.

—Por si no lo has notado casi no hay nadie. Solo yo y aquellos de la estación.

—Clientes al fin de cuentas—decía mientras secaba unos vasos—,¿enserio no quieres contarme que sucedió?

Gray vaciló un poco, pero en unos minutos ya se encontraba diciéndole que había tenido sueños extraños. Que había soñado mucho con el mar, el hielo y una voz. Y que el color azul había invadido su visión por completo. Lo que no le había contado era que también había visto a una chica, y que esta se la pasaba abrazándolo y riéndose con él.

Más importante, siempre tenía medio cuerpo metido en el agua. No importaba cuanto lo abrazara, cuanto se riera o cantara, ella siempre estaba oculta en el agua. Y era él quien se sumergía para seguirle el paso.

Lissana mientras tanto se quedó pensativa, pero no sabía que decirle a su amigo. Ese sueño extraño sonaba tan lejano e irreal que no le encontraba una razón. Ni mucho menos cuando Gray dice no reconocer ninguno de los lugares que ha visto en su sueño. La única explicación que le hallaba a esto era que seguramente habría leído un libro extraño antes de dormir.

Hablando de libros…

—Quizás en la librería encuentres algo que te ayude.

—Cierto. Un libro me ayudará a conciliar el sueño.

—¡No por eso! —bufó. —Me refiero a que quizás encuentres un libro que pudiera ayudarte a encontrar el significado de tu sueño. Es decir, Mira-nee soñó una vez que nos hacíamos ricos y al día siguiente encontramos un billete tirado en la calle.

El príncipe de hielo como era llamado en la otra tierra lo meditó un poco. Sonaba absurdo buscar ayuda en libros supersticiosos, pero quizás de esa manera su mente se tranquilizaba para así dejarlo dormir aunque sea sus buenas horas diarias (porque eso de levantarse en medio de la madrugada con ganas de ir al mar, ya lo estaba asustando).

—Y mira que estás de suerte—dijo Lissana mientras sonreía a la entrada del diner—¡Buenos días, Levy!

Gray volteó a mirarla también. Pues Levy McGarden, la dueña de la librería, tal vez le ahorraría el trabajo de buscar entre muchos libros la respuesta a esos raros sueños.

Pero antes de que también la saludara, un objeto en su mano le llamó la atención.

—¿Y esa rosa? —le preguntó Gray, casi se ríe cuando la vio sonrojarse un poco.

—La dejaron en la librería en la mañana junto a una tarjeta.

Lissana sonrió: —¿Y la firmó esta vez?

Levy suspiró. Y esa fue respuesta suficiente.

 **Pasado. Fiore.**

La nieve caía sobre el triste pueblo que no miraba más allá de sus narices y en donde Levy buscaba un poco de aventura. Pero en el bosque por donde ahora iba mientras monta su caballo estaba mucho más lleno de nieve.

 _Un bosque muy parecido a la historia_. Piensa Levy sobre aquel libro que se le fue prestado por Freed ya lo había terminado, no se llevó ni unos días para leerlo. Había sido muy entretenido. Pero también la había hecho sentir pena por aquel príncipe encantado bajo el hechizo de la bruja; solo sin alguien para hacerle compañía, o alguien buscándolo.

No, ese hombre en la historia era descrito como una bestia, un animal. Sin pensar coherente y con pura sed de lastimar. Por lo que leyó como más de una vez intentaron acabar con su vida, pero al parecer nadie podía llegar a su paradero (según Levy los aldeanos de la historia eran unos tontos, si ella se lo propusiera encontraría aquella morada con rapidez).

Otra historia que le había llamado la atención había sido aquella donde hablaban de sirenas. Mujeres de rostro hermoso con cola de pescado. Según se dice ahí usan sus voces para capturar a los marineros y llevarlos hasta el brujo del mar (a Levy eso le parece increíble, más no cree que algo así pueda existir). Pero si se guardaba para sí misma esas historias fantásticas nada malo sucedería.

No era como si alguien le fuese a leer la mente y reírse de ella por desear que esas cosas fantásticas en realidad fuesen reales (el mundo ya tenía a voces la existencia de un ser maligno, no quería ni imaginar qué pasaría si hubiera más).

Y mientras Levy mira los árboles del bosque llenarse de blanco, un poco de ansiedad se apodera de ella, pues recuerda bien la advertencia que Freed le había hecho. Recuerda que le había prohibido estrictamente acercarse al bosque hasta nuevo aviso, pero ella necesitaba hacerlo; ya que era la ruta más rápida para llegar a la capital. Y si quería terminar con aquel artefacto que se ocurrió días atrás (una manera fácil y extraordinaria para escribir sin necesidad de tinta) debía buscar en la ciudad.

Pero eso no quiere decir que no le daba miedo ir, no luego de que en justo en estos momentos algo se ha movido por los arbustos. Y no perdió el tiempo, cuando escuchó el primer aullido echó a andar al caballo. Pues si un lobo aullaba, era porque seguramente una manada venía. Y Levy no tenía una victoria a favor en contra de estos.

A lo que pidiéndole a su padre que la protegiera el caballo galopeó con más fuerza. El pobre había escuchado a los lobos acercarse y no iba a permitir que nada le pasase a Levy.

Y algunas veces el destino juega de muchas maneras. Porque hay muchas cosas que nadie puede predecir (ni siquiera el ser oscuro). El destino trabaja a su antojo y juega con personas; hace que estas se crucen con otras para así crear historias que serán de su entretenimiento. Más nunca sabe cuál impactante puedan ser estas para el mundo; ni el como ocurrirá.

Porque el destino no sabía que el caballo de Levy pusiera todo su peso en una vuelta que dio y por ende, cayera del camino colina abajo.

Nadie tenía previsto, que Levy cayera sobre un jardín de rosas rojas.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una playa, una sirena aplaude al príncipe que crea figuras de hielo con sus manos. Le había hecho una pareja en miniatura bailando, pues Juvia había visto pinturas en un barco hundido en lo más profundo del océano y quería que Gray le mostrara que era eso. Claro que Gray se avergonzó, pues por un momento pensó que tendría que bailar ahí solo para que ella viera lo que era (pero se recordó que con magia podría mostrarle).

Y eran esos momentos en los que Juvia deseaba poder tener un par de piernas como él, para así poder tomarle la mano y dar vueltas como esa pareja de hielo danzante.

—Es hermoso Gray-sama…

—Creo que lo es, aunque no me gusta mucho.

—¿Por qué? A Juvia le parece muy bonito.

Gray se pasó una mano por el cabello, pero cuidó que la pequeña figura no dejara de bailar (esa sonrisa en el rostro de ella al ver su magia es algo que siempre le hace el día).

—Desde que tengo memoria siempre tuve que asistir a todo tipos de bailes, aún si era un niño tenía que asistir y bailar aunque sea una canción por el hecho de ser el príncipe. Y más de una vez me pisaron.

Juvia se aguantó reírse de eso último (si dolía igual a como cuando ella se golpeaba en la aleta, no imaginaba al pequeño Gray siendo pisado).

—Pues a Juvia le parece maravilloso. Ya quisiera Juvia poder bailar pero…

Ninguno terminó la frase, ambos sabían en que terminaría. Pues Juvia siempre hizo obvias sus ganas de tener unas piernas para poder conocer el mundo que Gray le contaba. Y para qué mentir, Gray también quería mostrarle todos aquellos lugares que sabe amará. La plaza, el bosque, el salón de fiestas; pero más importante, Gray quería llevarla a las montañas donde había una vista hermosa de toda la ciudad. Y de esa manera, mostrarle lo grande que es el mundo.

(Y que si se lo permitía, él quería mostrárselo todo).

—Pero Juvia es feliz estando aquí, ya que Juvia-

 _Ya se te hizo tarde. Necesito que vayas a ver a Irene. Resonó_ la voz de Invel en el agua. Su voz audible para Juvia, muda e inexistente para Gray.

—Juvia lo siente Gray-sama, pero Juvia se tiene que ir.

—¿Vas a hacer un encargo de nuevo?

—Sí, Juvia irá a Edolas—respondió tranquila.

Mientras una idea no tan loca se le venía a la mente.

—Gray-sama, ¿puedes acercarte un poco a Juvia?

—¿Ah?, sí, claro.

El príncipe caminó y se agachó hasta la altura de Juvia, y dio un respingo de sorpresa cuando esta lo abrazó. Colocando lentamente la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Se sonrojó, pero eso no evitó que le regresara el abrazo. Y pese a que ella estaba aún mojada, se sentía calientita.

—Juvia se ocupará por varios días—susurró. —Juvia no podrá venir a la playa.

Gray comprendió entonces el abrazo, y eso solo logró que la apretara con un poco de fuerza (por nada usaría mucha fuerza, tiene miedo de lastimarla).

—Te mandaré botellas.

Juvia sonrió con ternura: —Las botellas no viajan por reinos Gray-sama… cuando menos lo imagine Juvia estará aquí.

El príncipe asintió, más no la dejó ir.

Tuvo que ser minutos después cuando la voz de Invel se escuchó de nuevo que Juvia se tuvo que despedir. Y Gray se preguntó que era tan importante como para que la sirena hiciera un viaje hasta Edolas de las Maravillas.

* * *

En una celda Levy temblaba. No comprendía que había pasado. En un minuto estaba huyendo de unos lobos y en el otro había caído. Y lo primero que veía al despertar era una especie de calabozo con solo una antorcha que servía de iluminación (aunque se dio cuenta que cuando despertó, tenía una frazada sobre ella). No sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado ahí. Quizás horas, días. Estando inconsciente el tiempo pasa volando. Y lo peor es que no sabe en dónde estaba. Pues en el pueblo que ella sepa no hay calabazos (ni una pequeña prisión tampoco). ¿Y cómo estaría su caballo?, ¿Le habrían hecho daño?

Y cuando escuchó la rejilla de la puerta abrirse dio un brinco asustada, pensando lo peor.

Una voz masculina y profunda habló.

—Veo que has despertado. Eso es bueno, porque ahora me explicarás que hacías husmeando en mi jardín.

Y el miedo que tuvo se evaporó para darle la bienvenida al enojo, ¿la había encerrado ahí, porque la encontró husmeando?, claro, porque haber caído de colina abajo y quedar inconsciente en qué sabe dónde cuenta como husmear, claro. ¡Cómo se atreve!, ¡acaso no vio en qué estado estaba!

—¡Cómo osa usted a acusarme de semejante cosa!, ¡caí de una colina, porqué habría querido caer de cara sobre su dichoso jardín! —exclamó molesta, sorprendiendo al hombre que no creía que alguien de la estatura de ella, tuviera ese carácter. —No sabía que tenía su hogar aquí, y en verdad me disculpo si causé algún daño pero no fue mi intención. Así que antes de acusarme sepa bien los hechos.

Pero nadie le dijo a Levy que el hombre se había acercado a ella, ni tampoco que la luz había dejado verlo con claridad. Sintió como sus piernas flaquearon cuando vio metal en lugar de piel en aquel hombre. Al igual que garras en lugar de dedos. Pero lo que más le aterró, fueron esos ojos rojos que no dejaban de verla fijamente.

Era la descripción de la historia, él era-

— _Gazille._

 **Presente. Magnolia.**

Juvia limpiaba unos tarros del bar mientras miraba a Cana y Gildrats discutir. Pues esta primera tendría una cita esa noche y su padre, no quería que fuera. Y Juvia se lo tomaría en serio si no fuera por el moco tendido que se estaba echando el hombre. Eso se ganó una risa por parte de ella (aunque este sonido no pareciera ni siquiera una risa).

La campana de la puerta se escuchó y nadie le dio la bienvenida al hombre que entró por la puerta, solo Juvia quien había dejado de lado el trapo para saludar a su amigo; aquel que pocos le hablan, y muchos le temen por las cicatrices que tiene y ojos rojos como sangre. Pero no Juvia, quien conoce su alma gentil (y boba) de tiempos remotos.

A lo que con prisa, saca una pequeña pizarra.

" _Buen día, Gajeel-kun."_

Y Gajeel le regresa el saludo malhumorado. Ella se da cuenta de inmediato de lo que ocurre.

" _¿De nuevo no quisiste dejar tu nombre en la rosa?"_

Gajeel no responde, y solo le ordena a Gildrats darle un tarro de cerveza pese a ser apenas medio día. Pues de nuevo ha sido cobarde, de nuevo ha querido seguir en el anonimato. Y es que aunque no lo dijera tenía miedo de la reacción de Levy (quien solo le da los buenos días por cortesía) al saber que era él, quien dejaba esas rosas y tarjetas.

¿Pues quién podría querer a alguien con esas cicatrices que se cargaba?

¿Quién podría aceptar los sentimientos de una bestia, como el alcalde lo llamaba?

(Una palabra que en sueños ha aparecido junto a piel de metal, y una Levy bailarina en vestido amarillo).

* * *

 _Every everyday like the one before_

 _Little town full of little people_

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

No mucho ship pero tuvimos un lindo momento Gruvia, y enfoque en Levy. La historia tratará de enfocarse en varios personajes por lo que algunas veces no veremos de unos. Como ahora que no supimos nada de Lucy ni de Natsu (y Zeref nuestro antagónico tendrá su capitulo especial donde veremos más de él). Espero y les haya gustado este segundo capitulo, y para quienes se logren confundir por las interacciones de personajes en otros capitulos se explicará.

Aclaro, no habrá triángulos amorosos. Solo tendremos las otp oficiales y muchos momentos de amistad.

Agradezco por sus reviews, favoritos y follows a todos Liraz Nightray (lloremos juntas por nuestra hermosa otp y porque por fin actualicé), Gabe Logan, nueiii, Lockbullster, Anna, tamii1234 y Alejandra.

 **Lockbullster,** vamos a patear juntas el trasero salado de Invel, gracias por tu review. **Anna,** siempre quise leer un fic así! y como nadie lo escribió tuve que hacerlo yo (jajajajaja #lloro) espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo!. **Alejandra,** gracias por amar siempre lo que escribo, aunque te haga sentir cosas bien intensas.

 _ **Próximo capitulo: **I walked with you once upon a dream_

 **Looop**

 **¿reviews?**


	3. I walked with you once upon a dream

**Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail, Once upon a time, y las historias de princesas me pertenecen. Lo único que me pertenece es esta historia que he creado sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capitulo III**

 **I walked with you once upon a dream**

* * *

 **Pasado. Fiore (Crocus). Años antes de la maldición.**

Crocus estaba de fiesta, y al palacio estaban llegando los invitados. Pues ese era el día en que se presentaría al mundo la princesa Lucy. Una beba que tenía una semana de nacida y dormía sobre su cunero de oro; que estaba colocado frente a los tronos de los reyes. El nacimiento de la princesa había llegado a voces por todos lados, incluso reyes de otras partes del reino irían a dar sus buenos deseos (Irene, la reina de Edolas había declinado su invitación, pues tenía que atender unos asuntos de suma importancia con su rey –días después les llegaría la noticia de la muerte de este mismo–). Pero Silver y Mika (los reyes de Isvan) estaban presentes, aunque su hijo Gray se había quedado en su palacio (pues aún no controlaba su magia y tenían miedo de que alguien lo viera convertir algo en hielo en Crocus).

Ese día aunque Lucy no lo recordara había sido llenada con regalos. Muchos regalos y riquezas. Y varias hadas le habían dado dones para que creciera con salud y un alma gentil; le dieron fuerza para poder gobernar en futuro a Crocus cuando sus padres perecieran. Y ese día sería el que marcase su vida para siempre.

Porque ella era la menos culpable de los pecados cometidos por sus ancestros, era quien menos debía de sufrir de los Heartfilia; Lucy apenas estaba viviendo.

Pero eso no le importó a Zeref, quien cuando vio a Layla cargar a su beba se llenó de una ira infinita. Porque para él todos los Heartfilia tenían la culpa, para él la existencia de Lucy era la única prueba de que el _y vivieron felices para siempre_ no existía. Porque de no ser por ella la reina jamás habría enfermado, y de no ser así los reyes Heartfilia jamás habrían buscado ayuda en aquella leyenda de brillante cabello dorado.

Y él habría sido feliz. Inmensamente feliz.

(Jamás habría tenido que cargar un cuerpo sin vida días atrás).

Así que de un chasquido hizo aparecer a una mujer de cabellos negros con cuernos, quien temblaba y tenía ganas de llorar. Quien lo único que quería era regresar a cuidar de sus dragones; no quiere ser parte de esta locura de Zeref.

—Muy bien Minerva, entra.

Y el reino entero siempre tendría en su memoria como un humo negro llenó el salón, haciendo aparecer a Minerva quien sentía la traición de parte de las hadas y los reyes; y como en el cuento de hadas lo dice, Minerva había maldecido a la princesa con pincharse un dedo y morir de inmediato tras esto (las hadas se habían encargado de que esa muerte inmediata fuera un profundo sueño). Pero eso solo fue porque el remordimiento en la bruja de dragones fue mucho; la maldición real era que esa misma noche ella moriría.

Porque incluso con Zeref controlando su corazón (aún con él estando estrujándolo en esos momentos), Minerva no pudo ser tan cruel con el futuro de la pobre princesa, ni mucho menos cuando Yukino –aquella hada que fue su mejor amiga, casi hermana– la mirada con una decepción profunda.

Claro que fue castigada después de esto, y más cuando Zeref vio imposible acercarse al palacio por todas las barreras mágicas que las hadas habían creado. Por lo que antes de que la pobre Minerva pudiera parpadear, Zeref había eliminado a sus dragones.

Y no le permitió llorar, porque si lo hacía iba a despertar a aquel niño que yacía dormido en un nido. Y si ponías atención, este niño tenía garras en lugar de uñas, y unas escamas muy delicadas y poco visibles en sus brazos.

Y por supuesto, tenía el cabello color rosado.

 **Presente. Magnolia.**

Natsu bostezó aburrido mientras veía a Zeref leer unos papeles. No había nada de movimiento, y apenas era medio día. Por un momento quiso decirle a su hermano que se deslindara de todos y que juntos fueran a tomarse unas cervezas, pero sabe lo responsable que puede ser y mejor no dice nada. Mejor lo espera sentado en la oficina mientras juega solitario sobre una mesa. No quiere verlo por miedo a que algún loco venga y atente contra su vida (como ha visto en el periódico que sucede en pueblos vecinos).

Porque aunque Zeref fuese su hermano mayor veía por él; Zeref era demasiado gentil y podría ser que alguien se aproveche.

Ese es el pensar de Natsu, quien no recuerda la verdadera cara de su hermano. No recuerda las peleas, la magia, el fuego, ni las lágrimas de una princesa. No recuerda la ira de Zeref al escuchar el nombre de Lucy (nombre que ni le pasa por la mente ahora); ni tampoco el miedo con el que la gente lo veía. Ni el hecho de que por años, Zeref no había envejecido ni un poco.

Por ahora Natsu era solo Natsu. No había nada más. Y su hermano era solo el alcalde del pueblo, y nada más. En esta historia reseteada ambos eran solo dos hermanos luchando en el mundo.

Y mientras él sigue jugando con las cartas, Zeref de vez en cuando lo mira desde su escritorio. Sí, en esta historia ambos eran unos hermanos unidos luchando contra el mundo; sin ningún Heartfilia para arrebatarles esa felicidad. Y con una pequeña pizca de esperanza en ese oscuro corazón.

Porque lo que Zeref estaba leyendo no eran permisos para el pueblo, sino un libro de hechizos (invisible para los ojos de Natsu) que tenía el conjuro de resurrección en la sección prohibida.

* * *

Minerva estaba comiendo una ensalada en la cafetería del hospital. Era medio día ya y su estómago pedía comer de inmediato. Concentrada lee el expediente de la paciente Lucy, y que ese día iba a necesitar un poco de estiramiento y un baño. Ese era trabajo de Yukino, pero como hoy era su día libre el trabajo cayó en ella. Y la verdad no le molestaba hacerlo.

Al fin de cuentas se lo debía a ambas. Por todo el daño que se les fue ocasionado a ambas merece darles un poco de ayuda. Aunque esta no puede ser mucha. Porque cuando quiere ayudar a Yukino a descubrir el pesar de Lucy, su pecho duele. Y sabe que en algún lugar del pueblo Zeref está estrujando su corazón. Aquel que la hace ser obediente a él; aquel corazón que le arrebató con magia antes del fatal destino marcado a una bebita Heartfilia.

Minerva espera que en algún momento Zeref se distraiga, y la barrera que ha creado caiga dejando que los habitantes de Magnolia despierten. Pues aunque en esta realidad nadie la ve con miedo o traición, sabe que hay infelicidad de por medio.

Ya que las sonrisas que ve siempre faltan de algo.

(Y la de Zeref era la más aterradora para ella de ver)

—¿Nos podemos sentar aquí? —preguntan a su lado. Ella mira a Sting quien tiene una bandeja con una sopa, a su lado Rogue solo estaba tomando café.

Les da permiso de sentarse con ella; cualquier expresión que pudo hacer al verlos sonreírle la borra. Pues aquel par de chicos que causalmente son sus compañeros en el hospital, ella los conoce demasiado bien. O bueno, _solía conocerlos._ Pero esa era otra historia para contar.

—Escuché que hoy te tocará atender a la chica Heartfilia—comienza la conversación Sting, pues sabe que ni ella o su amigo será quien hable primero.

—Yukino tiene el día libre, y Lucy no puede estar ni un día sin terapia. Así que la apoyaré en eso.

—Hablando de terapias, hoy vendrá Jellal— comentó Rogue, al mismo tiempo que contestaba un mensaje de texto desde su teléfono. —Al parecer volvió a sufrir otro episodio de parasomnía.

—Ya van tres veces que viene de lo que va la semana, ¿tenemos algo concreto de esto? preguntó Minerva interesada.

Pues todos sabían que Jellal Fernandes, aquel hombre que se caracterizaba por un parche en su ojo izquierdo, sufría de aquel trastorno de pesadillas seguido. Dejándolo siempre en un estado ansioso y de confusión en lo que resta del día. Y ese grupo de enfermeros ya saben de qué es la pesadilla que ha sufrido: personas corriendo, el sonido de espadas chocando y cabezas rodando por el suelo. Y Minerva no puede evitar pensar en la última guerra que Edolas había desatado en su propio reino al escuchar siempre el sueño de Jellal.

(Pues nadie es ignorante de que el ataque favorito de la reina, era hacer rodar las cabezas de sus enemigos).

—Espero y todo salga bien para él—dijo ella terminando su última pieza de lechuga.

Mientras que su pecho comenzaba a dolerle, porque Zeref quería que actuara de una buena vez. Y de seguro el dolor fue notorio porque rápidamente ambos enfermeros la miraron alarmados. Preguntándole si estaba bien, que en estos momentos irían a urgencias si algo andaba mal.

Pero Minerva los silencia, les dice que está bien y que va tarde con Lucy. Por lo que sin mirarlos se levanta de la mesa y sale de la cafetería. Siente sus miradas en su nuca, y sus vellos se han erizado un poco, pero sabe que si no obedece ahora probablemente caerá sobre sus rodillas de dolor.

A lo que notando que nadie estuviera cerca, entró a la habitación de Lucy Heartfilia.

—Lo siento…—susurró acercándose a ella mientras ponía su mano a la altura de la cabeza de aquella que fue una princesa. Sus dedos comenzaron a danzar mientras de estos se apreciaba magia salir.

Con voz temblorosa habló.

 _Trae terror_

 _Trae horror_

 _Que las pesadillas no paren_

 _Y estas la adoren_

 **Pasado. Fiore (Crocus).**

Lucy tenía casi diecisiete años ya. Y había crecido siendo una hermosa señorita, aunque aún era muy joven para ella notarlo. Era una princesa bondadosa, y siempre regalaba sonrisas a los habitantes del reino, quienes le regalaban cosas e incluso le hacían coronas de flores.

Yukino, una de las hadas que la habían protegido de beba (y quien dijo que el pinchazo en al rueca no la mataría, sino la dejaría dormir hasta que el beso de amor rompiera el encanto) era su dama de compañía. Y siempre cuidaba y velaba por ella. Su plan había sido llevarse a la princesa lejos para protegerá, pero el rey Jude dijo que estando ella lejos era más probable que Minerva la encontrara, y contra esa bruja nadie la podría proteger. Por lo que Lucy creció en el palacio como debió ser, y con conjuro en el corazón o no, ella siempre sonrió.

A lo que ahora vemos como Lucy pasea por el bosque detrás del palacio, siempre con Yukino a su lado.

—¡Mira Yukino, que bonitas flores! —dice corriendo hacia donde unas orquídeas blancas han florecido. —Ha de ser ya primavera, no las había visto antes.

—Las veo Lucy-sama, pero creo que sería mejor que regresáramos al palacio. No sabemos quién pueda andar por aquí.

—Yukino te preocupas demasiado. Ven, ¡dicen que por aquí hay un lago muy bonito!

Y es que pese a que Yukino sabe los peligros que Lucy puede correr, tampoco la quiere privar de nada. Quiere que crezca siendo una princesa con sueños y pequeñas aventuras propias. La quiere ver sonreír y aprender. Pero sobre todo desea verla vivir. Por lo que cuando la ve ahora danzando en medio del bosque mientras con la mirada busca aquel lago, no la detiene. Ella la deja vivir. Porque aunque Lucy ya sabe que algún día dormirá para siempre, no quiere dejar de conocer el mundo.

Sonríe mirándola, pero luego su sonrisa se borra cuando mira a alguien escondido entre los árboles. O mejor dicho _, escondida._

—Lucy-sama, por favor quédese aquí. Tengo que ir a revisar algo.

La princesa asintió y la vio partir, mientras suspiraba y continuaba buscando aquel lago.

Sin embargo algo en la copa de un árbol le llamó la atención. Eran flores de cerezo. Las flores favoritas de su mamá. Ya se imaginaba el rostro de ella cuando llegara con esas hermosas flores rosas, ¡quedaría encantada! Lamentablemente Lucy no sabe trepar árboles, es muy torpe para eso. Pero eso no quiere decir que no lo intentará. Por lo que agarrándose bien del tronco, y subiéndose un poco la falta del vestido intenta treparlo. Agarrándose de una rama y con el tacón sobre el tronco, ya se elevó un poco.

Los cuentos dicen que la bella durmiente conoció a su príncipe en el bosque, que ella bailaba y cantaba y él se unía a su espectáculo. Los cuentos dicen que se vieron y quedaron igual de enamorados. Pero lo que los cuentos no te dicen es que el príncipe no era un príncipe. Ni que el primer encuentro entre la princesa y su amor era más bien un accidente, literal.

Porque aquel quien sería su príncipe se había separado de Minerva cuando Yukino la descubrió mirando a la princesa; aquel quien sería el amor de Lucy había sentido curiosidad por ella y se acercó para hablarle. Más cuando lo hizo, Lucy había agarrado una rama delgada del árbol. Por ende esta se partió en dos y la princesa cayó.

El primer encuentro entre ambos personajes se había dado cuando Lucy cayó sobre el muchacho de diecinueve años de edad. Y el primer encuentro entre la bella durmiente y su enamorado había sido una maldición para Zeref.

Pues en esa mañana de primavera, Natsu y Lucy se conocieron.

(La esperanza de que alguien despertara a Lucy de su sueño eterno nació).

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro bosque muy lejos de ahí Gazille (como es conocido por todos en leyendas), golpeó con el puño cerrado su escritorio. Un hombre de cabellos azules de pie frente a él ni se inmutó por el estruendo que creó. Pareciera que era algo común entre ambos.

Era algo común entre el hombre de piel de metal, y el hombre de vestimenta negra con una armadura plateada (unos corazones rojos estaban tallados en rubí sobre los hombros de esta).

—Serán locos si creen que les daré el espejo—escupió las palabras. —Dile a tu reina que si lo quiere me lo debe arrebatar de mis garras.

—Mi reina no es fan de cortar garras, pero tu cabeza sería un premio que le gustará tener.

—No tientes tu suerte niño. Serás el capitán de la guardia, pero no eres más que un mocoso. Y por mí puedes traer a tu ejército, pero una vez que al reino llegue noticias de que el ejército de Edolas invade estas tierras los acabarán uno por uno. No importa si tu reina está de por medio— sonrió de lado, —por mí que maten a la loca.

Pues ya serían varios años que la reina manda a su gente para conseguir su espejo mágico. Aquel que era un portal entre reinos y lo dejaba ir y venir a lugares cuando quisiera. Aquel que lo dejaba ver el mundo aunque este odiara su apariencia. Su escape. Así que, ¿Para qué querría Irene ese artefacto?

 _Para ir y conquistar reinos como le plazca._ Pensó con amargura, pues la reina de Edolas siempre fue su cadillo en el zapato. Y no puede creer que a estas alturas aún lo sea.

—Piénsalo, Gajeel. —Dijo usando su nombre real, aquel que había sido olvidado por el mundo. —De esta manera ganarás el reino de Edolas y podrás tener una vida.

El hombre con piel de metal comenzó a reír sin gracia.

—¿Y convertirme en un títere loco como tú? No lo creo, Jellal. Ahora lárgate, ¡lárgate y dile a tu reina que si se atreve a mandar a más, yo mismo iré a cortarle esa cabeza loca que tiene!

Jellal asintió mientras daba media vuelta, no sin antes mirarlo por última vez.

—Y yo te advierto que tu tiempo no es mucho. Esa rosa en algún momento dejará caer su último pétalo.

Gajeel enfureció y le lanzó una silla, pero Jellal ya había salido del salón antes de que lograra impactarlo. Pero aún y con sus palabras (que le habían calado) fue hacia la biblioteca, en donde tenía escondido aquel espejo entre todos los libros.

Porque Gajeel por más desesperado que estaba por volver a ser normal (aún y si tuviera los años contados) jamás aceptaría tener algo que ver con un reino que a voces, se dice tiene trato con magia oscura. O mejor dicho, era aliado del Ser Oscuro. Ese que la gente cree es una leyenda. Pero que él ha visto, y sabe que no es un mero cuento de terror.

Y entonces suelta un suspiro de alivio cuando encuentra el espejo escondido donde siempre; entre un libro de hechicería, y un libro de sueños que un viejo amigo le había regalado hace muchos años.

 **Presente. Magnolia.**

Levy está leyendo aquel libro de sueños que en otra realidad, había estado en la biblioteca de Gajeel. Gray y ella habían estado leyendo el día de ayer varios libros en el transcurso de la tarde (más de una vez Levy lo cachó dormitando y le jaló las orejas). Pero este que ahora lee jamás lo había visto, por lo que cuando encontró una cierta página interesante llamó a su amigo.

Porque puede, que haya encontrado algo con sentido para darle significado a lo que había soñado.

No serían ni diez minutos, cuando Gray llegó a la librería. Loke le estaba pisando los talones porque no era justo que él fuera y viniera a donde quisiera dejándole la heladería sola (por lo que la cerró para molestia del Fullbuster).

—Entonces…—comenzó a hablar Loke una vez le explicaron que estaba sucediendo— ¿aún tienes esos sueños raros?

—Sí, y quizás viendo esto puede que sepa por qué lo hago.

— ¿No habrás visto mucha televisión o algo? Es decir puede ser posible. La otra vez me hice una maratón de Naruto y estuve soñando que era un ninja y-

—Loke, no me interesa—le interrumpió, mientras que Levy le entregaba el libro—¿Es esto?

—Me dijiste que habías soñado con el color azul y el mar. Léelo.

Gray asintió, mientras comenzaba a hacer lo que su amiga le había indicado hacer.

" _Soñar el color azul es una advertencia contra esperanzas engañosas y que no conducirán a ninguna parte. Te revela que debes descubrir las intenciones de las personas, se deberá vigilar el entorno y descubrir quién es quién..."_

Y mientras más leía, más sentía una migraña venir.

* * *

El hospital se quedó quieto cuando vieron entrar a Natsu con su hermano, el alcalde. Y más cuando vieron a este último con sangre en su mano. Natsu había explicado a Sting (quien se había acercado) que su hermano se había cortado por tratar de recoger un vaso que se había caído al suelo (estrellándose por completo), y que necesitaba que lo atendieran de inmediato (Zeref podría haberse curado solo, pero Natsu había estado con él cuando se cortó, ni loco perforaría magia frente a él).

Pero lo que más quería era irse de ahí. No quería que Natsu estuviese en el hospital. Porque solo a unos pasillos adelante, en la habitación 791, Lucy dormía plenamente (por la eternidad desea él). Y por nada del mundo quiere que Natsu la vea. No importa que no la recordara, ni que él era la única persona que le importara, no dejaría que Natsu la viera.

Y si tan solo pudiera acabar el mismo con ella, si tan solo… Pero la magia de las hadas es muy poderosa, incluso para él. Así que mientras ella estuviera protegida de esa manera, Zeref solo tenía que evitar que Natsu la encontrase.

—Con cuidado Zeref. —Decía Natsu mientras los veía entrar al consultorio dejándolo a él fuera. —Ese tonto, por eso siempre le digo que deje de trabajar tanto.

Minerva quien pasaba por ahí lo miró y se acercó a saludarlo. Porque para ella Natsu siempre sería aquel niño que dormía en nidos de dragones y escupía fuego cuando se emocionada (y le dolía no poder decirle nada).

Lo saludó con una pequeña sonrisa que él correspondió, y cuando apenas iban a comenzar la conversación, el destino jugó con ellos de nuevo. Porque no importaba si el mundo se volviera a resetear, Natsu estaba destinado a conectar con Lucy y viceversa.

(Aún si esto, era solo por un nombre)

— ¡Minerva! —exclamó Rogue caminando a donde ella. —Toma, por error tomé el expediente de Lucy Heartfilia, creo que tú tienes el de Jellal a consecuencia.

Y es impactante cual fuerte es un nombre. Porque con solo escucharlo, Natsu pudo jurar que por un momento pudo ver un árbol de flor de cerezo. Al igual que detectó una dulce fragancia.

Porque el destino es cruel, y ahora quiso darle a Natsu un nombre en que pensar y preguntar.

(Porque la imagen que vio tras escuchar el nombre de Lucy, fue la más preciosa de todas).

* * *

Lucy sueña. Ella siempre sueña. Pero estos sueños confunden a la pobre muchacha que yace en coma.

Por una parte sueña una vida normal y soñada. Unos padres que la aman, ir a la escuela, tener amigos e incluso un novio. Sueña que se gradúa y usa un bonito vestido rosa. Incluso ha dado el discurso de graduación de la preparatoria. Lamentablemente mientras terminaba la tesis de su carrera sus padres sufrieron un accidente y ambos fallecieron, llevándola a ella a dejar todo atrás y embarcarse a olvidar. Luego todo se vuelve negro.

Pero también tiene otros sueños donde ella vive en un palacio, sus padres viven, y unas pequeñas hadas la cuidan. Sueña con bailes y coronaciones, al igual que caminatas en un bosque. Sueña con un árbol de cerezo y una rueca.

Sueña con un chico. Un chico apuesto que la hace reír y amar. De curioso cabello color rosa y sonrisa honesta. Quien la atrapa siempre que cae y le hace promesas.

Y Lucy sueña, sueña mucho.

Y se pregunta por qué nadie la ha despertado.

* * *

 _But if I know you I know what you'll do_

 _You'll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream_

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

¡Un full mode backstory de Zeref, Natsu y Lucy!, porque ellos son el drama principal que dieron el incentivo para esta maldición junto a los reyes Heartfilia y otro personaje que se revelará más adelante (que creo todos, ya saben de quien se trata). Como dije cada capítulo es una oportunidad para saber más de personajes (a que no se esperaban que Minerva tendría un papel importante), como aquí se vio también, Jellal está bajo órdenes de Irene; nuestra reina de corazones.

La conversación de estos dos sucede años antes de que Gajeel conozca a Levy. A lo mucho tres o cuatro años. Y pronto veremos cuál es el papel de Irene en todo esto. Como ven esto es un completo crossover entre las historias de princesas, ¡espero en verdad les esté gustando!

Gray poco a poco está encontrando cosas también, pero este es solo el comienzo. Aún falta más para que vuelva a ver y recordar a su sirena.

Agradezco sus favoritos, follows y reviews a Liraz Nightray (jálate los cabellos, quedarás calva al terminar esta historia), Saorii Herondale (¡Bienvenidaaaaa!), Gabi Logan, Conti plisss xfaa, Alejandra (yo no hago esas referenciaaaas jajaja), nueiii, Lockbuster, Ren Marlo (¡Bienvenida también!) y Satzuki rainxice

 **Conti pliss xfaa,** no te mueras! Para que veas que soy bien buen onda aquí te presento la continuación más enredada que nada, espero y te guste. **Alejandra,** cállate la boca jajajaja mejor sigue leyendo porque sé que odias el angst por tu corazón de pollo pero lo escribo con amor (?). **Satzuki rainxice,** siempre quise leer algo como esto también, pero como no lo encontré tuve que escribirlo (lololol). Espero y te guste este nuevo capitulo, ¡y bienvenida seas a esta historia!

 _ **Próximo capítulo:**_ _We're painting the flowers red_

 **Looop**

 **¿Reviews?**


	4. We're painting the flowers red

**Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail, Once upon a time, y las historias de princesas me pertenecen. Lo único que me pertenece es esta historia que he creado sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capitulo IV**

 **We're painting the flowers red**

 **(and they'll soon be death)**

* * *

 **Pasado. Fiore (Edolas). Mucho tiempo antes de la maldición.**

Edolas (de las Maravillas, como se auto proclamó) no es un reino al que te gustaría hacer enfadar. Con solo poner tus pies en aquellos suelos cual tapizados de tablero de ajedrez sabes que hay algo mal. Los árboles susurran palabras crueles al oído humano y algunas veces, las flores te guían hacia un camino de desorientación infinita. A quien pedir auxilio no lo saben. Algunos habitantes se han dado la tarea de nunca dejar sus hogares, y unos hombres tienen que cazar algún animal para dar de comer a sus familias; aunque esto, solo sucede en el borde del reino, porque si caminabas más al centro, en donde el castillo estaba presente, se pueden ver familias que en lugar de usar servilletas usaban el billete del reino para limpiarse los residuos de comida.

Era una imagen triste, pero es la que estaban acostumbrados a tener; los peones en el borde, y los naipes cerca de la reina. Quien en estos momentos estaba enjuiciando a un hombre que se había atrevido a estornudar mientras ella estaba en su importante juego de croquet. Por su culpa había pegado mal a la bola y por ende perdió el juego, todo por su maldita distracción. Su pena sería perder la cabeza como todos los demás. Además de que su lago de miraba vacío por que las pirañas se han comido ya varias cabezas que flotaban ahí.

Ah, se nos olvidaba, Irene es el nombre de la reina que viste de rojo, negro y corazones. Quien es la voz absoluta de las tierras de Edolas, y quien ose a contradecirla perdería la cabeza.

Su nombre era conocido por varios reinos, quienes no sabían si aliarse con ella o temerle. Pues se dice por ahí que no está bien de su cabeza. No después de que su esposo, el rey (y padre de Erza) había fallecido hace ya tantos años atrás. Todos creen que la locura dentro de ella se debe a la pérdida y el dolor. Pero ellos no imaginan que lo que volvió loca esa cabeza fue la traición, y que cuando el rey falleció la felicidad que Irene sintió fue el agua que derramó el vaso a la infinita locura.

No se imaginan siquiera, que fue la misma Irene quien acabó con la vida de aquel hombre que juró era el amor de su vida; ni que esa noche él buscaba hacer lo mismo contra la reina.

Los únicos enterados de esto habían los sirvientes del castillo y la guardia. Pues Irene había usado por ejemplo la cabeza del rey para demostrarles que les pasaría si osaban a traicionarla.

Y esa imagen siempre se quedaría grabada en la mente de Jellal desde sus tempranos doce años de edad. Quien en ese entonces había sido el aprendiz de uno de los naipes de diamantes y había estado presente en aquella amenaza macabra. Pero Jellal ya no es un niño más, y ahora no corre fuera del salón al ver a un hombre pagar su condena. Ahora puede mirar sin temor como Irene hace rodar una cabeza más. Sería tonto que a sus veintitrés años y con el cargo que tiene, le diera miedo la muerte y sangre. Aunque eso no quita que cada vez que ve eso, siempre escucha la voz de Erza en lo más profundo de su mente. _"_ _¿_ _Qué pasó contigo?"_ es su pregunta favorita a hacerle siempre que lo encuentra solo.

 _Pasaron muchas cosas._ Piensa mirando a dos guardias arrastrar lo que queda de aquel cuerpo. E Irene desde su trono lo observa. Cada movimiento que hace ella lo observa. Y sus ojos se achican cuando lo ve mirar por la ventana. Por curiosidad se levanta para ver también que tiene ocupada su mente.

No se sorprende cuando mira que es Erza quien está caminando por el jardín que es la vista del salón principal. Ni tampoco que el ojo de Jellal sigua a la muchacha de casi dieciocho años.

— Lárgate al jardín— le dijo aburrida. — No ganas nada estando cerca de ella, una chiquilla que ni sabe ser bien una princesa. ¿Pero que puedo esperar de alguien que es hija de aquel cerdo?

Jellal no dijo nada, solo hizo una leve reverencia mientras salía del salón. Y por un momento aquel tramo del pasillo al jardín le hizo recordar todo aquello. La muerte del rey, la locura de Irene y la inocencia de Erza. Pero de todo aquello ya han pasado años, ahora en lugar de encontrar a la princesa de ocho años en el jardín sentada en una de sus tantas sillas de oro, y tomando el té sin estar enterada de lo que ocurría en el castillo junto a muñecos de felpa curiosos (un conejo blanco, un gato morado, una liebre con saco rojo, y un sombrero), Jellal ahora miraba a una casi adulta Erza caminar al lado de Kagura, su dama de compañía (y quien secretamente, le ha enseñado a blandir una espada).

Y Jellal solo la observa la distancia como el buen sota de corazones que ahora era. Mientras que Irene observa esas piezas de ajedrez moverse a lo tonto. Pues ella necesitaba todos los sacrificios necesarios para llamar la atención del Ser Oscuro. Aquel que le dará el poder absoluto y la haga reina de todo cuando le entregue uno de los artefactos más poderosos.

Un portal entre mundos. Un portal que le permitirá ir con los muertos. En pocas palabras, necesitará quitarle ese artefacto a aquella bestia que vivía en el bosque de Fiore. _Gazille_ no le ganará este movimiento.

(y gustosa esperará a que aquella rosa lo mate dejando caer su último pétalo).

 **Presente. Magnolia.**

Es de noche y Gajeel está caminando por las calles solitarias del pequeño pueblo. Se ha vuelto una costumbre ya de él deambular por las calles, pero siempre cuidado de no verse como un sospechoso (no vaya a ser que Erza, la alguacil, quiera arrestarlo solo por la cara que se carga). Sin embargo eso no le quita el sueño. Porque sabe que pese a que eso podría pasar Juvia de seguro lo sacaría de ahí, pagaría una fianza y lo dejará explicarse.

Mientras que siempre con un letrero le diría: _¿Lo hiciste por las flores a Levy-san?_

Porque el único crimen que lo podrían acusar sería por cortarle sus flores a Irene Scarlett. Una señora que le tiene grima de seguro desde el momento en que nació; ya que Gajeel no se explica tanto odio de la señora hacia él, pues su desagrado viene desde antes de empezar a cortarle sus flores, y eso lo sabe el mundo entero.

Erza le ha explicado que no es culpa de su madre, sino de su enfermedad. Porque a la señora se le ha diagnosticado esquizofrenia, y como Erza no quiere meterla a un hospital, le tiene una enfermera viviendo en casa con ella. _Al menos así sabe que está bien cuidada_ , dice la alguacil. Pero Gajeel sabe que eso no evitará que la doña salga a la acera, lo vea, y le grite incontables de causas de muerte hacia su persona. Cana una vez le dijo que se anduviera con cuidado, no sabían que sería capaz de hacer alguien sin cuerda como ella. Aunque sabe que se lo dijo porque no quería que Juvia se preocupara; a Cana le daba igual si él se rompía una pierna, pero si Juvia se ponía triste por eso ella no sabría qué hacer.

Suspira. Mientras saca de su chaqueta una nueva nota que dejará en la puerta de la librería, esperando a que esta haga sonreír a Levy mañana a primera hora. Pues no le importa que la joven no sepa que se trata de él; mil veces prefiere eso, a que se entere y niegue los detalles que le dé.

Aunque sabe que Levy es muy buena como para hacerlo, tampoco quiere de su lástima.

Sin embargo, antes de que Gajeel pueda caminar más hasta la plaza (que es por donde se encuentra la librería), una casa llena de rosas aparece cerca de su visión periférica. Y como no notar esa casa, de color negra con rojo, y las rosas están intactas y parecen recién bañadas en agua. Pero lo que más desconcierta a Gajeel en esos momentos, es que sentada en los escalones de la entrada está la mismísima Irene, y su mirada amarillenta ha encontrado la rojiza de él.

Por un momento Gajeel pudo ver imágenes de fuego y gente corriendo, mientras que Irene se encuentra sentada en una roca observando todo con una sonrisa, pero de un parpadeo las imágenes se van; pero Irene sigue ahí, mirándolo con disgusto, y hasta cierto punto él apuesta -por todas las notas que le ha dejado a Levy- que también lo mira con ira y odio.

—¿Sigues con vida, bastardo Gazille? —pregunta mientras se levanta. _Gazille._ Siempre se refería a él con ese nombre. Pensó Gajeel al verla caminar hacia él. —Esperaba que con esa cara que tienes espantaras a alguien y te apuñalaran por razones obvias, pero ya veo que no. Esta gente ha de estar loca por dejar andar por la calle a alguien como tú.

 _La única loca eres tú_ , quiso decirle. Pero recuerda que Erza ha dicho que la actitud de Irene es por culpa de su enfermedad; aunque esas eran chorradas, porque Gajeel sabe que él es el único a quien trata así.

—No entiendo por qué _él_ te dejó estar aquí—le gruñó mientras rápidamente lo agarraba del brazo, le había encajado sus uñas en el acto. —¡No eres más que una pieza inservible, tú y tu inútil _espejo!_

A este punto Irene ya estaba gritándole, y Gajeel se la quitó de encima empujándola. Por más extraño que parezca, esta escena le parecía muy familiar. Y cuando ella le tocó el brazo sintió un profundo malestar seguido por asco. Al igual que unas ganas infinitas de lanzarse hacia ella en un mecanismo de defensa. Agradece enormemente que cuando pensó eso Erza apareciera, y esta al ver el estado de su madre trató de tranquilizarla. Porque Gajeel no sabe que habría pasado si la alguacil no hubiese aparecido; ¿habría atacado realmente, a la esquizofrénica de Irene si no hubiese llegado?

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —le preguntaron a un lado. Gajeel miró que era Laxus, la segunda mano de Erza. Seguramente también iba camino a su casa y había visto todo el escándalo.

—Hmp, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Es el segundo ataque hacia ti a la semana. Erza no debería de tomarse esto a la ligera.

Gajeel se quedó quieto por un momento, mirando como Erza ya terminaba de calmar a su madre, pero cuando esta lo volvió a ver sus ojos se volvieron salvajes de nuevo.

—¡No lo entiendes, todo es culpa de él!

—¡Mamá ya!

—¡Si no hubiese sido por él, la estúpida sirena y la del vestido amarillo yo sería la reina absoluta! — y si no hubiese sido porque de nuevo Erza la había atrapado, de seguro se habría lanzado contra Gajeel de nuevo. —¡Muérete de una vez Gazille!

La escena era triste de ver, la pobre mujer enferma y su hija que lo único que quiere es ayudarla. Los vecinos incluso se habían despertado, y escucharon los delirios de Irene mientras veían a Erza inyectarle un tranquilizante que siempre carga en casos de emergencia. Se preguntaron en dónde estaría la enfermera, y la respuesta les llegó cuando vieron a esta inconsciente en la sala de la casa.

Y toda Magnolia sentía lástima por Irene, llamándola la pobre loca del pueblo, sin saber que era la más cuerda de todas. Pues ella conocía cada uno de los pasados de todos, conocía los planes del ser oscuro, había vivido en carne propia la traición del mismo. Y ahora, por si no había sido suficiente que Zeref la humillase en Edolas en aquel otro tiempo, resulta que decidió castigarla peor que a las escorias de las que estaba rodeada.

La había dejado recordar todo, en un mundo donde todos tenían una venda en los ojos.

* * *

Juvia había salido del bar para caminar un poco por la playa, pues el aire estaba fresco, y siempre la tranquilizaba escuchar el mar. Claro que le avisó a Cana que saldría un rato, y que regresaría a la casa cuando se cansara. Pero Juvia sabe que con esas piernas jamás se cansaría, si por ella fuera caminaría de puntillas para siempre.

Aunque su corazón le dice que no importe cuanto camine, fuese hacia todos lados y ningún lugar, a su lado no estará la persona más importante para ella. Porque por si Juvia fuera en esos momento iría corriendo por toda Magnolia a buscarlo, haría todo el ruido del mundo con tal de que él la encontrara. Pero sabe que si lo mira ella se derrumbará. Si Juvia mira a Gray no podrá evitar llorar y abrazarlo; y su corazón se romperá porque no la reconocería de seguro. Ya había pasado con Gajeel, él no la reconoció. Y si eso le había dolido está segura de que un rechazo de Gray terminaría por matarla.

Pero si no quería que ningún mal cayera sobre él ella cedería. Se alejaría de él y evitará ser recordara. Todo con tal que Zeref no vuelva a ponerle una mano encima. Ya una vez le quitó sus poderes, no dejaría que le quitase la vida también.

Suspiró mientras se sentaba en la arena, mirando como las olas subían y mojaban sus pies haciéndole caricias. Era como si una parte de ella la abrazara (aún si en otro tiempo, ella rechazaba esa parte de su persona). Pero sabe que ese momento no durará por siempre, porque tan pronto hizo un puñado de arena, escuchó a alguien acercarse. Sin voltear sabía quién era. Nadie más le causaba esos escalofríos más que _él._

—He dormido a los Alberona, no sabrán que no llegaste a dormir. —Dijo el alcalde mirándola. Chisteó cuando ella no lo volteó ni a ver— ¿Qué, no te preocupan? Pude haberlos matado, no hay mucha diferencia.

Juvia se mordió el labio.

—¿Te comió la lengua el gato? Porque recuerdo que ellos aman comer pescado. — Pura burla hubo en su voz, y más cuando la vio levantarse. — Tienes un trabajo, y regresarás hasta la mañana. Y más te vale no andar dando información, porque cualquier cosa que escuche sobre na sirena de cabello azul, no dudes que le daré una visita a tu príncipe.

Y Juvia no sabe de donde sacó el atrevimiento ni el valor, pero cuando lo escuchó decir eso, más que nada la amenaza hacia Gray, de un movimiento rápido y que Zeref tampoco se percató, le dio una cachetada. Ella sintió el ardor en su mano y se puso pálida, sintió como sus labios se enfriaban al igual que todo su cuerpo.

 _No._ Pensó mirando que Zeref lentamente volteaba la cabeza hasta mirarla. _No no no no._

Esperaba el dolor, un castigo, y que Gray en alguna parte de Magnolia gritara de dolor, pero lo que no se esperó era que ese ser maligno se pusiera a reír frente a ella. Pero lo hizo. Y su risa le pareció escalofriante, la hizo temblar y desear jamás haberla escuchado de nuevo. Porque su risa siempre le recordaba a la primera vez que la escuchó, que fue cuando su hechizo de echar a andar la maldición se realizó.

—Eres débil—se lo dijo frío, sin ninguna emoción en sus ojos tan tanto carcajearse de ella. —Pero eres mi portal, así que ni pienses que por tu debilidad te desecharé. Ahora…—comenzó a hacer danzar sus dedos, Juvia miró el humo negro salir de estos— _regresa a tu forma de origen, y cumple con mi cometido._

El dolor vino a ella fuerte, se sintió caer sobre la arena mientras que el humo negro la envolvía. No sintió más sus piernas, pero el crujir de estas deseo que su voz regresara para así poder gritar de dolor; pensaba que así el daño sería menos. Pero en segundos (que ella sintió como horas) el color azul la envolvió de la cintura para abajo, y sintió los ojos arder cuando vio su conocida aleta, aquella que a Gray tanto le gustaba.

Pero el gusto no le duró mucho, porque rápidamente se vio dentro del mar con Zeref mirándola fijamente.

—Te quiero aquí cuando el primer rayo de luz salga allá donde estés—cruzó los brazos. —Irás al río Estigia, no te llevará mucho llegar a él si pasas por Edolas.

Juvia asintió, no sin antes encogerse cuando él se acercó y le jaló del brazo.

Ella sabía lo que le diría y no lo quiere escuchar. Porque Juvia sabe bien el motivo de ir al río Estigia, no necesita preguntarlo. Ha sido lo único que le ha pedido que haga desde que firmó el contrato que la ató a él. No lo quiere escuchar, no de nuevo, porque hacer lo inimaginable lo único que traería sería más obsesión por parte de él.

Y esa obsesión los condenaría a todos mucho más.

—Ve, y encuentra el alma de Mavis.

 **Pasado. Fiore (Isvan). Años antes de la maldición.**

El rey Silver estaba sentado en su trono cuando un guardia le avisó de la llegada de Jellal de Edolas. A su lado su reina agradeció el aviso, mientras que le tomaba mano para tranquilizarlo. Ya que desde que los poderes de Gray se incrementaron Silver vivía tenso, tenía miedo de que alguien lo viera con malos ojos y se arremetieran contra él.

Y la carta de la reina Irene que llegó hace unos días, diciendo que su sota de corazones iría a hablar unos asuntos serios con ellos lo había preocupado mucho más. Ya que no quería pensar que esa reina se había enterado de los poderes de Gray. No quería imaginar a su hijo de tan solo quince años en esa clase de peligro.

Es entonces cuando el sota de corazones entra al salón y hace una leve reverencia. Mientras que los reyes lo invitan a hablar. Para su tranquilidad no ha venido a hablar de Gray, sino que para su sorpresa han sido invitados a tener una unión entre su reino y el de Edolas. Creciendo así las tierras y el comercio, al igual que una alianza para futuras guerras.

Jellal les dijo que no tenían que dar una respuesta inmediata, pero que a la reina le gustaría que ellos fueran a un banquete que llevaría a cabo para ellos en una semana.

—Una invitación como esta se les hizo a los reyes Heartfilia, por lo que veremos de ellos también ese día. Tengo entendido que tienen una hija algunos años más joven que el príncipe Gray.

—¿Está insinuando algo, sota? —preguntó Mika, no le había gustado lo que dijo.

—Solo hago el simple comentario de que al conocerse ambos herederos, se podría hacer una alianza más fuerte entre los tres reinos. Al hacerse una unión entre ellos, no duden de que mis hombres y yo los protegeremos con nuestras vidas—en ningún momento perdió su compostura. —Pero si mi comentario le ha ofendido mi reina, me disculpo.

—Disculpa aceptada.

Silver se rascó la barba mientras miraba al sota.

—Me temo que eso es algo que deberíamos hablar con los reyes Heartfilia, sin embargo no lo contemplaríamos a futuro.

Jellal quiso preguntar porque, en su punto de vista él les estaba haciendo un favor en hacerles ver una posible fuerte alianza con Crocus (que Irene no se entere que anda dando esas ideas, pues le podría cortar la cabeza). Pero sabe que será una indiscreción. Por lo que luego se ponen a conversar de los pros que traería esta unión de reinos.

Ignorando por completo una mirada de complicidad entre los reyes, quienes por supuesto se habían negado a aquella insinuación sobre prometer a su hijo hacia la princesa Lucy. Porque ambos saben que llegando a hacer eso probablemente le romperían el corazón a Gray.

Pues Jellal no lo sabe, ni tampoco los demás, quizás tampoco el mismísimo Gray, pero aunque este último lo mantuviera en secreto ellos eran sus padres; y por obvias razones se habían enterado de sus escapadas al mar por la parte trasera del palacio. Y aunque en un principio se habían asustado al ver aquella aleta y que su hijo usara su magia frente a ella, cuando vieron su sonrisa decidieron hacerse ciegos a ellos.

En su lugar les pidieron a los guardias que a esa parte de la playa no se atrevieran a ir, no se arriesgarían a que alguien más vieran a esa chica; aunque sirena es el término adecuando.

Mika recuerda ver en la distancia como la pequeña sirena metía a Gray al mar y este reía, como muchas veces ella no lo había visto desde hace tiempo. Porque aunque es un adolescente ya, y por su propia insolación al no querer afectar a nadie con sus poderes, él también quería divertirse; y era muy raro verlo reír como cuando lo hace ahora que la conoce a ella.

¿Que importaba que fuera una chica del mar?, si su hijo sonreía de esa manera ella estaba más que encantada. Además Gray era un chico especial, sus poderes de hielo lo decían por sí solo.

Lamentablemente los seres más especiales, son los más fáciles de atacar.

 **Presente. Fiore (Isvan).**

Silver veía a Mika dormir, era básicamente todo lo que hacía desde que Gray había desaparecido y el reino se había envuelto en una barrera; dejándolos a todos encerrados dentro de este. Pese a este encierro su gente ha estado preocupada por la reina, quien se miraba cada día que pasaba más enferma que antes.

Recuerda muy bien las palabras de un guardia que había visto lo ocurrido. Le conto que un hombre vestido de negro y envuelto en un humo de este mismo lo había desvanecido, y que un monstruo con tentáculos tenia entre estos a una sirena; que aunque era difícil de creer eran reales.

Silver no le dijo que él ya sabía eso, y que esa sirena se llamaba Juvia, como Gray se lo había dicho hace tiempo. _Se habían llevado a ambos._ Pensó masajeándose la cien, mientras que una mujer de la servidumbre se metía a la habitación, llevaba un florero para decorar el lugar, pero antes de que lo colocara en la mesa al lado de la cama de Mika, Silver la detuvo.

—No. Mika odia las rosas rojas. Pero gracias por el gesto.

La mujer se sonrojó ante su error, al mismo tiempo que Ur (su amiga, su mano derecha y quien estaba a cargo de la investigación sobre el paradero de Gray) entraba a la habitación agitada.

—Silver… los muchachos encontraron al monstruo—pasó una mano sobre su cabello corto. —Lo han llevado al calabozo… se hace llamar el brujo del mar Invel.

El rey no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir mientras se paraba de la cama donde estaba sentado, no sin antes sentir que Mika lo detenía sujetándolo de la mano. Fue un movimiento débil, pero él no tenía intención de hacérselo ver.

—Silver… ¿encontraron a Gray?

Su corazón se rompía al escucharla así, pero por ella puso una fachada de fuerza y valor, lo que menos necesitaba Mika era verlo vulnerable; él debía ser su roca. Se agachó para quedar a su altura mientras le acariciaba el rostro, Ur se había ido ya hace minutos para darles privacidad.

—Encontramos respuestas, Mika.

Y la reina ante sus palabras no hizo más que llorar mientras besaba la palma de la mano de su rey, murmuró miles de veces el nombre de su hijo y Silver la abrazó. El corazón de su Mika estaba roto, lo sabía.

Y él se encargaría de restaurarlo.

Aunque eso significase hacer un pacto con el demonio, o en este caso, con ese brujo de Invel.

* * *

 _She'd raise a fuss_

 _and each of us w_ _ould quickly lose his head_

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Después de un siglo aquí está la actualizaciooooooon /muere/. En este capitulo se han presentado otros personajes que son muy importantes, como lo son Irene, Silver y Mika (a los fans de la familia Fullbuster, espero que esto les haya gustado). Y también se ha presentado el objetivo principal de Zeref (el cual creo que mucos ya veían venir).

Próximamente haré una linea temporal para que no se confundan cuando pasa cada suceso, como me lo marcaron en un review. Aclarando ciertos puntos, en el primer pasado de Lucy (en el capitulo uno) vemos que es amiga de Gray y se escriben cartas, en este pasado que vimos de los Fullbuster aún no se conocen, por lo que sabemos este flashback es de cuatro años a lo mucho de ese primer flashback.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y no lo hayan encontrado confuso, ni mucho menos cuando vimos en tiempo presente que aún hay vida en las partes de cuentos de hadas, de qué se tratará esto?

Agradezco por sus favoritos y reviews a Gabe Logan, tami1234, Alejandra (yo puedo escribir lo que yo quieraaaa #rip me), Lena D. Mosby y Liraz

 **Próximo capitulo:** Snow glows white on the mountain

 **Looop**

 **¿Reviews?**


	5. Snow glows white on the mountain

**Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail, Once upon a time, y las historias de princesas me pertenecen. Lo único que me pertenece es esta historia que he creado sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capitulo V**

 **Snow glows white on the mountain**

* * *

 **Pasado. Fiore (Isvan). Muchos años antes de la maldición.**

La historia del príncipe de hielo. Una historia de la que no se habla mucho porque el linaje de los Fullbuster no lo deseaba así. Vamos, les contaremos. Mucho antes de que naciera el rey Silver, su bisabuelo tuvo la desdicha de conocer a una hechicera. Y lo peor, se le hizo fácil jugar con ella y enamorarla para luego robarle unas brillantes y hermosas joyas.

Con dichas joyas se presentó un día al palacio y las usó como muestra de afecto hacia la princesa de aquel entonces, a la cual buscaban un esposo para que pudieran ser coronados reyes. La princesa Platinum Fullbuster gustaba de él, pero no sabía de lo despiadado que podría ser el hombre.

No fue sino, cuando Platinum se embarazó tras un mes de su coronación, que una mujer llegó y profanó el palacio. Los guardias intentaron detenerla, pero ella los había congelado en el acto; luego pisó sus cabezas estallándolas cual hielo. El nombre de aquella hechicera es desconocido hasta la fecha, ni el mismo Ser Oscuro estaba enterado de su existencia. Por lo que cuando la hechicera en un acto de ira asesinó a aquel quien la había engañado, y también arremetió contra Platinum, nadie supo que hacer. Y como si sus pies estuviesen pegados sobre el suelo, solo vieron como el antes cabello negro de Platinum se volvía blanco. Sus labios antes rojos ahora eran azules al igual que sus uñas. En susurro, escucharon la voz de aquella mujer con un escalofrío.

Porque esa noche de invierno, mientras la luna llena brillaba más que nunca y las estrellas parecían caerse del cielo sobre unas flores que (milagrosamente) brotaron sobre la nieve, el linaje Fullbuster fue maldecido por la leyenda de _La Reina de las Nieves_ ; aquella que fue olvidada y no tenía un reino más por reinar.

Ahora, estábamos diciendo que hablaríamos del príncipe de hielo. Claro que lo haremos, pero antes debemos comprender por qué el pequeño príncipe nació con estos poderes. Porque la maldición que fue lanzada a los Fullbuster fue una gota de hielo de la luna. Por consciente, haría que un legítimo Fullbuster heredara los poderes de la reina en leyenda. Para alivio de Platinum su hijo Gold no los heredó, aunque ella murió antes de poder ver a su nieto nacer. Pero para el alivio de los Fullbuster, Silver (hijo de Gold) tampoco indicó que había obtenido poderes de aquellos. Por lo que aquella maldición pasó a segundo pensamiento. Nadie se preocupó por ella. O eso fue, hasta que Silver y Mika se encontraron esperando al pequeño Gray.

El embarazo de la reina Mika había sido normal en su inicio. Los mareos e insomnios comunes estaban ahí; la madre de Silver quien había vivido para conocer a Mika, le explicó cual estresante había sido su embarazo, así que no se preocupó. Pero al paso del sexto mes Mika comenzó a experimentar resfriados severos. Siempre tenía frío, aún pese a estar arropada con los abrigos más calientes que Silver podía darle; ella incluso podía decir que cada día tenía más y más frío. Y todos estaban preocupados, pero más Silver, quien siempre que la tocaba sentía cual helada estaba su reina. En las noches escuchaba sus dientes rechinar al igual que sentía cual terriblemente temblaba.

Su cabello quizás no se hizo completamente blanco como el de Platinum, pero si Silver comenzaba a acariciar el cabello de su reina podía encontrar unos mechones de ese color. Fue ahí, cuando supo la gravedad del asunto. Y sintió miedo cuando Mika parecía dormir cada día más y más.

No fue hasta que uno de los ancianos del consejo le confirmó su temor; al parecer, Mika estaba sufriendo de la maldición de hielo, y esta estaba reaccionando al bebé en su vientre. Por lo que no fue sorpresa que cuando llegó el momento del parto, la habitación se sintiera congelar. Y con labios azules y la piel más helada y pálida, Mika dio a luz.

El llanto del bebé hizo eco en todo el palacio, y Silver dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía tenía retenido cuando vio que las mejillas de Mika comenzaron a tomar un ligero rubor rosa. Pues su reina estaba bien, y todo regresaría a la normalidad (la habitación incluso se sentía menos helada).

Pero esa tranquilidad se le fue cuando el médico de la familia real le entregó el bebé a Silver; porque el pequeño estaba frío, demasiado. Esa temperatura no era la de un bebé recién nacido.

Y fue ahí, en ese momento, cuando el príncipe de hielo nació. Tenía el cabello color negro, la piel helada, y una vez vieron sus ojos, estos eran de un gris oscuro.

Y su nombre fue Gray Fullbuster.

 **Presente. Magnolia.**

Es domingo, y Gray ha ido al cementerio a dejarle flores a sus padres. Está un poco nublado y ha olvidado su paraguas, así que si llueve de seguro se empapará. Pero de momento no le importa, en su lugar solo se sienta sobre el césped y comienza a hablarles. Les cuenta como la nevería sigue de pie, y que en una semana irían al pub _Rabbit Hole_ a festejar el cumpleaños de su amigo Loke.

Como ya se había contado en esta nueva y falsa realidad, los padres del joven Fullbuster no estaban a su lado; Zeref había matado sus esencias en esta historia para Gray. Lo dejó sin una familia. Por lo que no es sorpresa que falsos recuerdos aparecieran en la mente del príncipe justo ahora, que está conversando con unas tumbas vacías de Silver y Mika Fullbuster.

Que cruel fue la vida con este príncipe. De tener a unos padres que lo amaban ahora él despertaba solo en una habitación de renta. De tener aventuras navegando por las islas cercanas de Isval, ahora no podía salir de Magnolia por culpa de esta maldición. Y de haber tenido el amor de una mujer quien daría su vida por él, ahora él no la recordaba ni tenía a quien abrazar ni llenar de promesas.

Por la mente de Gray no pasaba la existencia de Juvia. Y todo fue culpa de Zeref y su ansia de poder con egoísmo. Esta versión de la sirenita y su príncipe no había sido de color rosa como la contaban por ahí; había sido cruel.

¿Pero de que sirve hacer lamento en esta narración, cuando Gray no sigue el hilo de nuestras palabras?

—Hey, Gray.

El mencionado volteó a ver quien le había hablado, y esbozó lo que pareciera ser una sonrisa cuando vio a Alzack y Asuka Connell; la pequeña de diez años tenía en sus brazos unos girasoles. Claro, venían a dejarle flores a la mujer quien fue esposa de Alzack y también madre de la niña. Una mujer a quien Gray no logra recordar del todo, pero sabe fue muy bien amada por esos dos _. O al menos, esas son las memorias que Zeref a sembrado en todos ellos._

—¿Ahora dejarán girasoles?

—A mami le gustaban mucho las flores, así que le traje las que me parecían más bonitas. —Le respondió Asuka con una sonrisa.

—Habíamos venido temprano porque quería limpiar la tumba, pero cuando me di cuenta habíamos olvidado las flores por lo que tuvimos que regresarnos—suspiró el hombre echando una rápida mirada al cielo. — Aunque creo que con esta lluvia que viene no fue necesario limpiarla…

—¡Papi apúrate, que tenemos que ir a la librería también a encontrar el libro de la tarea para Bisca-sensei!

Y como toda historia aquí dentro de Magnolia, la familia Connell también ha sido modificada. Porque el objetivo de tener todas estas historias reseteadas era no dejar que tuvieran ese y vivieron felices para siempre.

—Ya voy ya voy—dijo nervioso mientras reía. —No te quito más tu tiempo Gray, pero antes…. toma— Gray apenas prestó atención de que Alzack tenía un paraguas en la mano, y que se lo estaba entregando. —Parece que lo necesitarás más que nosotros.

—No te molestes, así estoy bien… además me gusta la lluvia.

El hombre mayor lo miró alzando un poco la ceja: —¿Desde cuándo te gusta?

Gray lo pensó un poco. Pues a su mente no se vino ningún recuerdo de él caminando bajo la lluvia o brincando charcos. Mira que tampoco recuerda si su madre hubiese dicho una vez _"¡Gray, métete a la casa, enfermarás!"_ En su lugar solo veía arena y el mar. Veía lluvia caer sobre el mar y nada más (en eco suena una risa, pero no sabe quién es).

—No lo sé…—responde a su pregunta un poco inseguro. —Supongo que desde siempre.

—Si tú lo dices… pero aun así insisto en dejártelo. Solo dejaremos las flores y nos iremos. Además, no queremos quedarnos sin helados por un tiempo— bromeó un poco y Gray quiso reírse de esa broma, pero solo suspiró y aceptó el objeto.

—Ya que insistes…

Alzack sonrió mientras lo despidió, Asuka con una amplia sonrisa también se despidió de él para ponerse a correr en busca de la tumba de su madre. Y Gray se quedó solo. No sabe si pasaron pocos o muchos minutos. Pero el cielo se nubló aún más, y no se sorprendió cuando sintió una gota de agua caer sobre su nariz.

El paraguas no se abrió en ningún momento, no cuando las primeras gotas cayeron, ni mucho menos cuando sintió toda su ropa empaparse. Al contrario, Gray sintió consuelo estando sentado ahí en el suelo, con el agua del cielo mojándolo.

—Mierda… necesito un trago.

* * *

Zeref mordía una manzana mientras firmaba unos permisos para el pueblo. No era más que papeleo que un chasquido de dedos podría tenerlos firmados en un segundo, pero Natsu estaba presente en la habitación; por él no usaría ni la más mísera magia y seguiría esa aburrida tarea.

De vez en cuando lo mira, está ocupado jugando con unas cartas de naipes, o más bien trata de hacer una pirámide y cada vez falla en el intento. Es un poco divertido cuando lo ve hacer pucheros.

Suspira y sigue leyendo, entonces un nombre en los pedidos le llama la atención.

—Oh vaya…

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó de repente Natsu mirándolo. Zeref negó con la cabeza.

—Nada malo, es un pedido de _Legend of the Lamp._

—Ah, la taberna de Gildrats, ¿qué es lo que pide?

 _Que irónico._ Pensó Zeref. Pues él había conocido muy bien a Gildrats y ahora le parecía una ironía total que fuera él quien pidiera cosas. Cuando en otros tiempos, era la gente quien iba a buscar a Gildrats para pedirle; tres deseos para ser exactos. Algunas veces Zeref no sabe como su magia podría moverse, pues cuando lanzó la maldición no pensó en donde quedaría parado cada personaje de este juego macabro, pero vaya que disfrutaba estos resultados.

No veía nada de amor verdadero por las calles, y eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz. Incluso recuerda con una sonrisa como Cana, la hija de Gildrats, se la pasaba de pleito con él. No era necesario ser un genio (sin intento de broma) para acertar cual arruinada estaba esa relación. Zeref incluso apuesta, que están a una discusión de que Cana abandone el hogar Alberona.

—Piden moverse aquí al pueblo, quieren dejar la playa… pero creo que declinaré su petición.

Natsu lo miró confundido.

—¿Y por qué…? Yo creo que estaría bien tener la taberna por aquí, no todos encontramos el _Rabbit Hole_ como buena opción para tener tragos.

—Piénsalo de esta manera. No tenemos mucho entretenimiento en la playa. Lo único que tenemos en el muelle es esa taberna y una pescadería—hizo al lado la petición de Gildrats. —Además si la quitamos y recolocamos en la calle principal… _esa_ gente podría causar problemas.

—No te entiendo.

Zeref suspiró.

—La gente que va a un pub, y la que va a una taberna son muy diferentes. No pienso mezclarlos.

Su comentario sonó grosero y discriminativo a oídos de Natsu, quien molesto le dijo que él no pensaba lo mismo y se salió de la oficina. Zeref no se molestó en seguirlo. Sus palabras no habían sido para ofender a los _amigos_ de su hermano, Zeref sabía cuál cruel era el mundo para aquellos que eran diferentes.

Más bien, lo único que quería era que cierta sirena y bestia no pasaran tiempo con los otros residentes del pueblo. Ya tenía mucho con Gajeel caminando por las calles en la oscuridad y haciendo amistad con la estación de policía; no tenía idea de qué podría pasar si Juvia se llegase a topar con otros que no fuesen Cana y Gildrats.

Porque una parte de Zeref tiene miedo. Su magia no se siente tan poderosa como antes y eso lo aterraba. La barrera alrededor del pueblo lo drenaba cada día que pasaba, al igual que el mantener aquellos falsos recuerdos en las cabezas de todos.

Por lo que Zeref tiene miedo de que un día, con una sola mirada, personas comiencen a recordar aquellas vidas que les arrebató.

Y lo peor, es que cada vez su oportunidad de volver a ver a Mavis, se desvanecía más y más. Como diría una voz venenosa en su cabeza: toda magia tiene una debilidad y límite de tiempo. Su cuerpo tembló, y por un momento cerró los ojos. Necesitaba pensar; y tratar de buscar unos ojos verdes en su memoria.

Mavis. Mavis. Mavis.

—Hey, Zeref.

El alcalde abrió los ojos mirando a Natsu, quien había regresado y miraba a su hermano preocupado.

—¿Estás bien?

Cuantas ganas tenía de decirle que no y contarle todo lo que te tenía. Pero hacerlo solo traería los recuerdos de vuelta a Natsu. De ser así, lo perdería para siempre.

Y eso era algo que Zeref no soportaría.

—Sí, es solo que leer mucho me ha dado una pequeña jaqueca. Creo que regresaré a la casa a descansar.

—Oh bueno…—se rascó la cabeza. —Lo que sucede es que Gray me mensajeó y preguntó si quería ir por unos tragos, pero si quieres puedo ir contigo a casa y-

—No te preocupes, sé muy bien lo aburrido que estás y salir con tus amigos es bueno— le interrumpió Zeref con una falsa sonrisa. Porque odiaba que Natsu pasara tiempo con esos. Pero si quería que en este mundo su hermano siguiera sonriendo dejaría que tuviera las amistades que quisiese.

Excepto _una_ , claro (aquella durmiente que busca solo quedarse con el corazón de Natsu).

—En ese caso me voy, pero si necesitas algo me llamas.

Y así se fue. Y por segunda vez en el día, Zeref pensó que la vida era irónica.

¿Por qué en qué historia podrías ver, a un príncipe de hielo siendo amigo de un dragón de fuego?

* * *

En la taberna, Gildrats veía a Juvia limpiar la barra. Le había dicho que no era necesario que lo hiciera, pero la muchacha que su hija había encontrado en la playa siempre le decía (o en su caso, escribía), que era lo menos que podía hacer tras su bondad de dejarla quedarse con ellos. El hombre, de pasados los cuarenta, siempre se preguntó que fue lo que hizo que Cana le quisiera dar techo a esa muchacha; aquella quien solo poseía un nombre. No tenía pasado, siquiera alguien a quien llamar familia, no había nada de ella.

Sin embargo, pese a eso, ella no le generaba desconfianza alguna.

Era extraño, incluso siente que se le hace conocida; de qué lugar eso no lo sabe. Pero por le momento eso no lo debe de preocupar, pues mientras mira la lluvia caer, piensa en que otra vez Cana se había salido sin darle un aviso siquiera.

Iba a empezar a quejarse de que su hija ya no lo respetaba y esas cosas, cuando vio a Juvia sentarse junto a él a observar aquella lluvia. El cielo es gris y el viento es fuerte, se nota con solo mirar hacia afuera y ver las olas danzar. Se siente un poco de frío también.

—¿Sucede algo, Juvia-chan?

Ella niega con la cabeza. Mientras se pone a escribir sobre su pizarra.

"La lluvia… le trae recuerdos a Juvia." Su plumón hace una pausa. Y Gildrats se pregunta porqué la sonrisa que está haciendo se ve así de triste. "Unos recuerdos muy hermosos."

 **Pasado. Fiore (Isvan). Años antes de la maldición.**

La vida de Gray dio un giro drástico cuando cumplió catorce años de edad. Uno diría que lo que cambió la vida de este príncipe fue que, cuando apenas tenía sus cuatro años congeló por primera vez la pared de su habitación; avisando así a sus padres que sus poderes habían despertado. Pero no, el que sea llamado el príncipe de hielo no cambió por _ese momento_ su vida.

Todo ocurrió, cuando estaban navegando un área cercana a Isvan en el barco de Silver. El rey había querido ir personalmente a unas islas cercanas a buscar algunas piedras que pudieran servir para comerciar a reinos vecinos. Con él iba Gray, pues quería que desde pequeño aprendiera a manejar el bienestar del pueblo y sus intereses.

La isla más cercana había sido _Phantom._ Era una isla con arena blanca y muchas cuevas, a las cuales podías llegar tras pasar el frondoso bosque que tenía. La temperatura era húmeda y helada, por lo que los tripulantes rápidamente sacaron abrigos para que no los pillara una enfermedad. De fauna no había de que preocuparse, aquella isla no era muy conocida por tener animales; o al menos no unos que pudieran matarlos en un parpadeo.

Silver se aseguró de que Gray estuviese abrigado también, más este le dijo que no era necesario, pues no era como si él pudiese sentir frío. El rey se carcajeó y le despeinó el cabello, diciéndole que si quería podía pasear por la playa de la isla, pues piensa que si él se adentra podría hacerse daño. _"Incluso podrías encontrar un tesoro enterrado."_ Le había dicho cuando su hijo estuvo a punto de quejarse. Claro que no lo había dejado solo, con él estaba la hija de su mano derecha y su aprendiz; en pocas palabras, Ultear y Lyon (aunque Gray no se tragaba del todo a esos dos adultos).

—Gray-dono, tenga cuidado— le había dicho Ultear cuando lo vio bajar del barco sin precaución alguna. Ella tranquila bajó los escalones para seguir al pequeño príncipe.

Y es aquí, cuando la historia del no muy conocido príncipe de hielo comenzó. Es aquí cuando comenzó el había una vez; justo ahora que vemos a Gray recogiendo almejas y buscando alguna perla escondida. La historia nos cuenta que una vez el príncipe ayudaba a su padre a su manera, buscando piedras preciosas en las almejas. Su historia nos dice que un objeto brillante le llamó la atención y rápidamente comenzó a escarbar en la arena, atrayendo la atención de los dos miembros de la tripulación que lo acompañaban.

Dicho objeto era una cadena con un dije, el cual Lyon reconoció al instante y rápidamente se colocó frente a Gray. Sacó su espada y se puso en estado de alerta. En la siguiente parte de la historia, se dice que lo que encontró Gray era un emblema de los piratas de Deliora; y este último apareció frente a ellos con una sonrisa burlona.

Ultear y Lyon lo habían atacado al instante, y este último le gritó al príncipe que se fuera a esconder; y por primera vez le obedeció y corrió en el bosque (por un segundo pensó en ir de nuevo al barco, pero ese sería el primer lugar en que lo buscarían). Y conforme Gray fue corriendo el cielo se nubló, y sintió como el cielo dejó caer una primera gota sobre su cabeza, luego sus manos, sus dedos, hasta que lo empapó por completo. Sabía que debía de regresar a ayudar a aquellos dos, con sus poderes él podría ayudar, pero recuerda que sus papás le dijeron que era prohibido que alguien más los viera; y si Deliora conocía de sus poderes, nada bueno saldría.

 _Al menos a este punto seguramente alguien de la tripulación regresó y los está ayudando._ Pensó para darse consuelo mientras se detenía para agarrar aire, la lluvia no era muy fuerte, por lo que aún veía donde estaba.

Tal vez pudimos regresarnos para ver la pelea entre los tripulantes, Deliora y sus piratas, seguramente les habría gustado, pero esa batalla no contribuiría en nada a esta historia; no directamente. Porque de no haber sido por esos piratas Gray no habría entrado al bosque, de no haber sido así, tampoco habría llegado a aquel río que está cerca de donde ahora está agarrando aire. Pero, sobre todo, su historia no había comenzado.

Porque entre el sonido de la lluvia y el de su propio corazón latiendo en desesperación, el pequeño príncipe había escuchado algo moverse. Fue entonces ahí, que otro personaje se introdujo en esta historia. Gray la encontró detrás de una roca, estaba amarrada con cuerdas… y tenía una cola de pez.

Fue bajo la lluvia, cuando él vio por primera vez a Juvia; la historia del príncipe de hielo y su sirena, comenzó.

Eran pequeños, solo tenían catorce años; apenas eran unos críos. Pero eso no le importó al destino cuando los hizo conocerse. Juvia mirándolo asustada pues aquellos piratas la habían dejado en ese estado, y Gray impactado por ver una criatura como ella. Y este encuentro, al igual que el de Natsu y Lucy, marcó para siempre el destino de Fiore.

(porque el amor verdadero, era algo que el Ser Oscuro no soportaba ver).

Los cuentos dicen que fue la sirena quien rescató al príncipe, siempre se cuenta eso. Pero en esta versión fue el príncipe quien se armó de valor, y ese gesto quedaría siempre grabado en el corazón de la sirena. Quien veía como ese chico humano se acercaba a ella y con sus manos agarraba parte de las cuerdas. Gray por su parte no sabía que estaba haciendo, incluso pensaba que quizás se había golpeado la cabeza, porque no creía que enfrente de él había una sirena. Que ella era real y no un mero cuento. Pero luego piensa, si él tiene poderes mágicos que lo ayudan a crear cosas de hielo, ¿porqué ella no puede ser real?

Pese a la advertencia de sus padres, Gray comenzó a congelar las cuerdas ante la sorprendida mirada de Juvia, y estas rápidamente cayeron en trozos en el suelo liberándola. Por un momento ninguno se mueve, no dicen nada. Él trata de asimilar que lo que ve no es más un mito, y ella aún está atónita de que haya un humano con magia por esos lugares.

Pero Gray es curioso, y al instante hace la primera pregunta.

—¿Eres… una sirena?

Ella sale de su sorpresa, mientras trata de escapar arrastrándose hacia el río.

—¡Espera!, ¡No te haré daño!

Y pese a que apenas lo conocía, aunque esa era la primera vez en la vida de Juvia que ella lo veía le creyó. Porque, aunque Juvia no lo supiera, había nacido para confiar y creer siempre en Gray.

Y Gray Fullbuster, había nacido para siempre proteger de su sirena.

 **Presente. Magnolia.**

En la librería, Asuka Connell leía un libro.

Quizás podría ser algo insignificante, un dato que no nos debería de interesar. ¿Qué interés tenemos de saber que esta pequeña niña está leyendo?, ¿Y porqué nos molestamos en narrar lo que ahora está sucediendo?

El destino trabaja de distintas maneras, y en este momento, Asuka tenía entre manos el universo. Sus ojos leían entradas a otros mundos y su corazón está conociendo buenas almas que no merecían sufrir. Pero la niña tiene diez años y no comprende muchas cosas, para ella son solo historias. Pero vaya que estas le encantaban.

Y que Asuka estuviese leyendo este libro, era solo un error por parte de Zeref. Porque el alcalde no había quemado por completo aquellos cuentos de hada como creyó. No había buscado en cada hueco si quedaba alguno. Vamos, ni Levy que es la que mueve esa librería sabía de su existencia.

Pero Asuka lo había encontrado, y con ello sin querer en una parte del pueblo alertó al Ser Oscuro, quien sintió un escalofrío sin saber por qué.

Porque ella tenía el corazón de muchas vidas en sus manos.

—Asuka-chan, ¿encontraste lo que buscabas? —le preguntó su papá, y ella sonrió asintiendo.

—¡Es un libro muy bonito papi! — y como pudo le explicó de que se trataba la historia.

Una princesa enamorada de un dragón. Un príncipe de hielo y su sirena. Una inventora hermosa y un hombre de metal. Un país de las maravillas. Un genio y su familia. Una doncella pierde zapatillas y un cazador. Una chica de caperuza roja y su hermana amante de manzanas… y una muchacha de largo cabello dorado escondida en una torre.

—Y hay muchas otras historias papi, ¡estoy segura de que a Bisca-sensei le gustará!

Alzack sonrió.

—Estoy seguro que sí. ¿Y cómo se llama el libro?, jamás había escuchado de una historia como esa.

Asuka cerró el libro y le enseñó la portada a su papá.

—Se llama _Érase una vez._

* * *

 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

 _Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried_

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Llegamos a una pequeña parte de la historia entre Gray y Juvia y nos adentramos más en la mente de Zeref. Como se leyó su magia no dura para siempre y esta lo va agotando. Como se dice por ahí: toda magia tiene una debilidad. Creo que ya pillaron que personaje es nuestro Gildrats, a que sí 😉 La historia se seguirá desenvolviendo y más personajes irán apareciendo, al igual del porqué fueron afectados por la maldición.

Sigo aquí siendo atacada por mí misma por todas las escenas que se aproximan de mis otp en esta historia y que ya quiero llegar a ese punto para que las lean (no desesperen con el Elfever, pronto aparecerán, además ya tuvieron una pequeña mención por parte de Asuka, si la encontraron que padre).

Cada vez se sigue mencionando más y más a Mavis. Más adelante contaremos su trágica historia con Zeref, ya saben que persona es ella, ¿cierto?

¡Gracias por sus reviews y seguir leyendo esta historia **! Any-chan15, AHSLYFT, Liraz D. Nightray y** **Satzuki rainxice** (cariño puedes tardarte en leer todo lo que quieras, esta historia no ser irá y seguirá adelante para darle más drama a tu vida).

 **Próximo capitulo:** Arabian nights

 **Looop**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
